


I'll protect you

by SonOfTheMoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternative Universe - Mafia, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Fate & Destiny, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Rut, Soulmates, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfTheMoon/pseuds/SonOfTheMoon
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha no quiere estar cerca de su familia, y vive escapándose de casa.Un día, eso le lleva a volver a ver a su alma gemela.
Relationships: Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

La vida en la calle no es fácil, nunca lo fue. Naruto lo sabía muy bien, había visto cosas, oído muchas más y sentido el miedo verídico de lo que era estar a merced de otros. 

Verán, él no era un niño normal, nunca lo había sido. Jamás entendería lo que era tener una vida normal, porque las cosas que experimentó no estaban ni cerca de serlo. 

Lo primero que recuerda, era que aprendió a hurtar antes que a hablar, a mentir antes que a sumar y a robar en toda la regla antes de comprender lo que era ser un niño. Mientras otros niños eran criados por sus padres, el creció en las calles, en un callejón específico en la gran ciudad de Nueva York, las personas que lo acogieron y criaron no eran las más buenas, ni las más limpias, quizás tenían suerte de lucir algo más que trapos, pero era lo más cercano a una familia. Aprendió a hablar correctamente porque una vecina, tan solo una anciana con muchos gatos que tenía tantos nietos como arrugas (pero jamás vieron a nadie visitarla), había decidido que no podía no saber eso. Lo había acogido bajo su ala, a él y a otros niños de la calle. Allí tenían un almuerzo y merienda segura, una abuela a la cual recurrir. 

Los encargados de mostrarle el mundo que se le venía encima fueron los que lo sacaron de la basura donde lo había dejado, le enseñaron a robar, a hurtar y a correr lejos sin arrepentimiento. Naruto no era muy consciente de lo que era el mal y el bien, no por medios propios, pero la anciana siempre le repetía que los valores son lo que definen a una persona. Naruto jamás pudo robarle a una mujer, a ancianos o a gente con niños, normalmente asaltaban gente de traje y corbata, hombres que paseaban por allí, y aunque se sentía mal, también puestos o negocios. Necesitaban comer, y si no conseguías algo por mérito propio, entonces te mueres de hambre. La ley del más fuerte, pero Naruto prefería ser el más astuto, era un niño, no podía ser más fuerte que un hombre en sus veintes o treintas. 

Había que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir, pero era algo triste para él, a veces se encontraba parado frente a una tienda y veía a familias, niños con sus padres y hermanos, gente que no debía luchar para conseguir comida para él o sus hermanos. 

Él tenía a sus “hermanos” y a nadie más, debía hacerse cargo de ellos. Era uno de los mayores, a pesar de ser solo un niño de cuatro años. Era difícil, muy difícil, incluso si lo intentaba, no se supone que un niño deba de estar en esas condiciones, viviendo esa clase de vida, donde no podés apoyarte en nadie, porque todos pueden darte la espalda. Ni sus padres, ni las personas que lo criaron, ni la sociedad le tendería una mano. 

Era un niño flacucho por falta de alimentos, y si tenía color era por la ridícula cantidad de tiempo que pasaba a merced del sol, porque no tenía un techo fijo en el que refugiarse. Tenia ojos azules y el pelo rubio, pero su pasado era tan incierto como el de los demás, no sabía que le había pasado a sus padres, la única pista que tenía era una manta llena de manchas de sangre y la palabra de unos vagabundos ebrios entonces no había mucho que hilar, seguro sus padres fueron asesinados y el quedó entre las bolsas de basura donde los desecharon, luego alguien lo escuchó llorar y se lo llevó. Suena bastante coherente en su mente, además era mejor creer eso que en un abandono insensible. 

Ahora estaban ahí, sentados en la acera frente a uno de los negocios donde uno de los niños había ido a hurtar, esperando pacientemente. Debían conseguir lo suficiente para comprar medicinas, uno de los más pequeños había enfermado y necesitaba de su cuidado, Naruto se sentía responsable de ellos, así que estaba dispuesto a todo ese día. 

No contaba del todo con la extraña caza a la que estaba siendo sometido. A lo largo de sus cortos años había pasado por varias situaciones, incluso por la persecución, pero normalmente era a pie, entonces, cuando vio que había un auto especialmente lento cerca de ellos chifló como señal de retirada y luego corrieron, dispersándose como ratas. Unos niños iban tras él cuando el auto aceleró, siguiéndolos. Mentiría si dijera que no sintió algo retorcerse en sus tripas, se detuvo y les indicó correr más rápido, ser un cebo era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero prefería ser él a que lo sufriera un niño más pequeño. 

El auto frenó a su costado y no gritó ni se retorció cuando lo metieron dentro. Solos los miro ojos vacíos, porque esto era de algo que siempre le hablaron, algún día podía ser él, lo sabía, y a pesar de que ese día había llegado, no se sentía mal al respecto. Prefería que fuese él, a que fuera cualquier otro niño.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

Era un lugar húmedo, si se concentraba escuchaba algo gotear con insistencia y el piso estaba casi inundado, no podía caminar sin que se escuchara un chapoteo. Estaba atado de manos y tenía una mordaza para que no pudiera gritar, como si Naruto fuese así de estúpido, ¿para qué gritaría, si estaba encerrado en un lugar, y encima no tenía a nadie? ¿Quién se supone que lo ayudaría? Era huérfano, vivía en la calle, no iban a conseguir nada de él, o eso pensó el niño en sus inicios. 

Había pasado por lo menos una semana en cautiverio antes de que le otorgaran su primer trabajo, lo enfundaron en un gran suéter verde y unos pantalones azules, junto con zapatos de algún dibujo animado que el rubio desconocía totalmente, tenía una mochila de avioncito y estaba caminando de la mano con una adolescente. Habían puesto algo extraño en su mochila, pero dijeron que eso era un secreto y que no lo entendería, y que tampoco debía preguntar, porque mientras menos supiera, más a salvo estaba. El rubio no objetó nada, solo se dejó arrastrar por la corriente, realmente influenciado por la pistola que tenían apuntando en su dirección.   
No sabía quien era esta muchacha, pero supuso que era otra rehén, pero no trató de hablar, muy consciente de que estaba en medio de una situación bastante puntiaguda. Llegaron a un edificio alto, con más ventanas de las que Naruto había llegado a ver alguna vez. Caminaba por inercia tras la chica, y pronto entendió que estaban haciendo allí. Un hombre apareció y pidió la mercancía, un grueso fajo de billetes en mano. La chica sonrió por primera vez desde que se habían reunido y tomó el dinero, empujándolo hacia el desconocido. 

Naruto se apresuró a quitarse la mochila y sacar el paquete marrón, lo extendió hacia el hombre sin decir una sola palabra, pero mirándolo con grandes ojos azules. Estaba impresionado de que alguien pudiera tener tantos billetes, incluso podría llevar a comer a la vieja a un café si pudiese juntar esa cantidad. 

Esa fue la primera experiencia cercana a la droga que confrontó el niño. Fueron unos largos años de aprendizaje, de momentos tensos con policias y de estar cambiando constantemente de acompañante. Para cuando tenía seis años ya estaba más que especializado en esto de ser un camello para las grandes empresas, siempre asegurándose de observar todo para no ser descubierto, ni muy obvio. 

Había sido un cambio muy grande para él, estar un día robando para alimentar a otros niños, a distribuir droga obligatoriamente o sino le volaban la cabeza. Era extraño el tener más de dos comidas diarias, a pesar de que realmente no fueran tan sabrosas ni la gran cosa. 

No había vuelto a ver a sus “hermanitos”, o a la vieja con muchos gatos, ni siquiera volvió a estar cerca del callejón donde lo criaron. Ahora estaba metido en algo más feo y sin opción a réplica, y si no tenía cuidado o era demasiado lento, terminaba siendo castigado, golpeado y sin comida durante semanas. Era una mierda, pero no tenía ninguna salida. 

¿O si? 


	2. Chapter 2

Recuerda tener siete años y estar enfundado en un overol de Jean y una remera naranja. Estaba sentado en una silla alejada de la mesa principal, era de noche y había un inquietante olor a cigarrillo y a alcohol. Estaba apretando sus manos contra sus muslos, sus ojos grandes y brillantes recorrían la zona en la que iba a estar por un largo rato. 

El ruido molesto de los hombres grandes, risas y maldiciones, el traqueteo constante de las sillas era severo, parecían estar peleando, pero el pequeño rubio ya había aprendido a no inmiscuirse, ni siquiera a mirar. 

Aún era un cachorro, por lo que no estaban muy dispuestos a dañarlos. Eran fieles seguidores de la supremacía alfa, y lo están tratando de moldear a su visión. Querían que en el futuro fuese alguien de valor, de utilidad para ellos. 

De pronto todo se quedó en silencio, el eco de ruidos externos a la bodega en donde estaban por mantener un trato con los jefes de una magia mucho mayor a ellos. Más peligrosa. 

Naruto recuerda no sentir nada en particular, estaba tan acostumbrado a eso, que solo pudo ver directamente a los ojos de la primera persona que entró. Un hombre alto, rasgos duros y parecía tener el peso de muchas batallas ganadas en sus hombros, sus ojos hablaban de batallas sangrientas. Hablaba de una persona que había visto morir a muchos seres cercanos, pero que también había hecho sucumbir a sus enemigos. Hablaba de oscuridad, dominio, era alguien imponente y sus ojos solo transmitían peligro. Alguien a quien definitivamente debían de respetarlo. 

El hombre lo vio, sus ojos fríos escaneándolo. Y era entendible, había un niño de siete años sentado en un montón de cajas, vistiendo colores muy vivos, mientras que a su alrededor todo era húmedo, frío y putrefacto. Un ambiente sombrío. 

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, sin ningún motivo en particular. El hombre no encontró miedo, y Naruto ningún atisbo de peligro real. No hacía él, cuando menos. 

El hombre siguió su camino, y no volvió a prestarle atención. Más hombres llegaron, y pronto el lugar comenzó a apestar a algo raro, algo que picaba en su nariz. Era un aroma extraño, amargo y pesado, algo a lo que nunca estuvo expuesto. 

Pero era un ambiente tenso, potencias alfas encontrándose en territorios ajenos a ellos, eso más el presunto trato no dejaba más que hostilidad. 

Pero luego algo se dulcifico. Miro hacia un costado, siguiendo a su nariz y se encontró con una mirada oscura, pero esta era más suave. Aunque los bordes rojizos de su maquillaje y la postura confiada de aquella mujer le dejó muy en claro que no era menos peligrosa que cualquier hombre allí. 

Se sentaron en silencio unos minutos, uno al largo de otros sobre cajas inestables, el rubio meciéndose sus pequeños pies con sus manos aferradas entre ellas, y la mujer meciéndose ligeramente de un lado hacia el otro. 

No sabe muy bien cómo empezaron a hablar, pero pronto estaba enterándose de muchas cosas. 

Ella era Mikoto Uchiha, la esposa del jefe de la mafia con la que estaban tratando (ahí supo, también, que el hombre que lo miró era Fugaku, su esposo), tenían dos hijos en común. Itachi, el mayor, que ahora mismo estaba estudiando en el extranjero y su pequeño bebé, Sasuke. 

Escuchó atentamente como hablaba con cariño de sus hijos, sin siquiera notarlo estaba parloteando sobre las pequeñas costumbres de ambos, sus mañas y habilidades. Naruto estaba francamente embobado, era la primera vez que oía a alguien hablar tan bonito sobre sus hijos, era la primera vez que presenciaba el amor maternal. 

Era extraño, pero reconfortante, saber que hay gente ahí afuera que ama a sus hijos. Saber qué no todos terminan abandonados o solo, saber que tienen esa suerte de ser protegidos por alguien. 

Naruto pensó que sería bonito tener a alguien así para él. Alguien que se preocupara porque comiera, por sus estudios y por su felicidad, no solo porque sería útil, sino porque se preocupaba genuinamente por su bienestar. 

Escuchó un pequeño chasquido, y fue cuando volvió a la realidad, a su realidad, donde tenía un trabajo que hacer allí, y no podía estar distrayéndose. Miró hacia la gran multitud, solo por instinto, y notó la cabeza de su “jefe” colgar hacia atrás, sangre aún escurriendo por su frente, deslizándose más allá de su mandíbula. 

Sus ojos volaron a los demás hombres, y todo estaban en posición de ataque. El cuerpo del niño reaccionó antes de que se lo planeara, pateando la caja de la mujer, que cedió ante la brusquedad y la mandó al suelo. 

Una bala pasó por enfrente del rubio e impacto contra la pared, miró los ojos sorprendidos de la mujer y se movió la gente se estaba re agrupando y haciendo todo lo posible para matarse entre ellos, el rubio en cambio se había llevado a la mujer a rastras. Habían muchos autos allí, pero no sabía en cuál de todos irrumpir, ni siquiera reconocía el propio. 

Mikoto los llevo dentro de uno en específico, y al estar dentro ambos se miraron, la mujer empezó a llorar súbitamente. 

Pudo haber muerto allí, pudo haber dejado solos a su familia, a sus hijos. A su pequeño bebé que estaba durmiendo allí, porque era un niño de mamá y no podía soportar separarse de ella a estas horas. Podría haberlos perdido, podría no estar allí ahora- 

Pero lo estaba, todo por este niño que seguir mirando la puerta como si en cualquier momento alguien fuese a llegar para matarlos, cosa que realmente podría pasar, seamos sinceros. 

No su contuvo a si misma y lo cogió en brazos, sentándolo en sus piernas y arrullándolo. No sabía como había llegado él allí, no sabía nada de su vida, pero su instinto maternal, su _lobo_ , no podía dejar de gritar ante todas las alertas. Un niño no debía estar allí, un niño no debía saber cómo actuar en esta clase de situaciones. 

Sollozó contra el cabello rubio, dejando besos en la zona, no sabía a quien quería reconfortar, si a él o a ella misma. De pronto se escuchó un quejido a su costado y vio unos ojos grandes y somnolientos. 

Las mejillas regordetas de Sasuke eran naturalmente rosadas, pero luego de dormir siempre estaban peor, así que parecían manzanas ahora. 

El niño se había levantado, sacando las mantas del camino. Naruto recuerda nítidamente la forma en la que esos ojos negros lo miraron, y como su rostro de bebé se posó frente a sus ojos. 

Allí, es cuando lo conoció a él. 

Muchas y largas pestañas oscuras, bordeando unos grandes ojos negros. Mejillas rechonchas y rojas, nariz de botón y un cuerpo regordete y pequeño. 

Un bebé, sin duda alguna. 

Recuerda cómo el niño se acomodó sobre él, colocando sus manos sobre su rostro y sonrió. No parecía ser algo normal, porque su madre los había apretado más y sollozado, besando la cabeza del rubio. 

Recuerda plenamente cómo se aferró el niño a él, como se acomodó para seguir durmiendo, pero también recuerda que habían disparos afuera y el movimiento de las personas se sintió demasiado cerca, pero no estaban atacando, y quizás eran los hombres que cuidaban a los Uchiha. 

Naruto hizo que todos se agazaparan en el piso de cuero, esperando en silencio, a la expectativa de cualquier cosa, y cuando no hubo más ruido exuberante, y solo habían pasos acercándose como única abertura entre el silencio denso y nocturno, él decidió que debía hacer algo. Sentía ese tirón protector, a pesar de no conocerlos de nada. 

El niño estaba aferrado a él, pero mandó todo al demonio cuando la puerta se abrió, se sacudió al niño de encima, dejándolo junto a la mujer, se interpuso entre la puerta y ellos, estaba dispuesto a utilizar su pequeña contextura a su favor, porque era una entrada pequeña, y era la única forma en la que podría hacer algo. Se lo habían enseñado hace un tiempo, siempre debía buscar sus ventajas para poder doblegar al otro, en este caso su tamaño le había ayudado más veces de las que estaba dispuesto a contar. 

Se enderezó, su mano filtrándose dentro de su overol y sacó el arma que le obligaron a saber usar. Su peso plomo en la mano se sentía ardiente e incorrecto, el jadeo de Mikoto dijo más de lo que Naruto podría haber entendido en ese momento. Le sacó el seguro y apunto hacia la puerta, cuando está fue abierta la cabeza de alguien apareció y él apoyó la punta del arma contra su frente, el hombre parecía sorprendido, levemente complacido. Un brillo extraño acompañando los sentimientos confusos en esas profundidades. 

Mikoto lo había abrazado en ese instante, y en voz baja le explicó que ese era su esposo. Bajó el arma y se alejó, cuando este entró, él cerró la puerta. 

Naruto quedó de espaldas a ellos, se mirando por la ventana polarizada, con el arma en las manos. En espera, ¿de qué? Ni el mismo sabe, pero necesita una orden, así es como funcionan las cosas. 

No sabía que estaba haciendo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Había traicionado, y seguramente le volarían la cabeza enseguida, aunque él jamás había dado su lealtad. No a esos hombres, ¿pero eso lo salvaría de algo? 

—Niño—la voz profunda a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear, pero a pesar de que el hombre era imponente, él no tembló, ni flaqueó. Ya había estado al borde de la muerte antes, nada de eso podía asustarlo ya.—, nunca antes había conocido a alguien que pudiese apuntarle con un arma a un jefe de la mafia, sin acobardarse...—más pasos afuera, y como nadie ni parpadeó, tuvo que asumir que eran hombres de la familia. —Me agradas. 

El bebé se encaminó hacia él, y la sensación de tenerlo aferrado a su remera cosquillea, y hasta ese momento, no sabía su nombre ni si hablaba siquiera, pero este parece apegado a él. 

Mikoto había estado murmurándole algo a su esposo, quien asentía y asentía, mientras ambos miraban hacia ellos. Naruto estaba confundido, pero esperaba pacientemente a que le dieran pie a salir de allí, o que le dijeran qué debía hacer de ahora en más. 

Se volteó cuando le fue pedido, aún con el niño aferrado a su overol y con un arma en manos. Era escalofriante, asumía él. 

Los adultos se prepararon para hablar, cuando la frecuencia de una voz infantil los interrumpió. 

—Eres mío. 

El niño mayor frunció el ceño, pensando en qué demonios, porque no había entendido, era un balbuceo extraño a sus oídos, pero allí estaban la sonrisas de los tres Uchiha. Naruto asumió que era otro idioma, por lo que era obvio que no entendiera. 

La serie de acontecimientos que pasaron luego están algo borrosos en su memoria, sabe que dejó el arma en manos de Fugaku, y luego estaban sentados, todos listos para partir. Se habían internado en la oscuridad de la noche y viajado a la parte más afable de la ciudad. 

Más tarde supo que estaban viajando hacia el aeropuerto, donde se montarían a un Jet privado. Puede recordar, vagamente, que esa noche, a pesar de estar con gente peligrosa y extraña, había dormido mejor que en toda su vida. 

Había sido un largo viaje, y ni siquiera sabía a donde estaban yendo. A penas podía leer en su idioma natal, mucho menos podría lograr entender algo de esos palos y formas extrañas. 

Lo único que sabe es que cuando bajan del auto ya estaba en las puertas de lo que parecía ser un palacio de cuentos, y sin él saberlo realmente, su nueva vida comenzó. 

Conoció a Itachi Uchiha, lo cual fue más cómodo y simple de lo que pensó, más tarde al fin supo que el menor, ese bebé que se aferraba a él, se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha. 

Ese día, también, notó que la familia era tan extraña como peligrosa, pero eso ya no era algo que desentonara con su vida. 

Desde allí comenzó su camino desventurado junto a la familia mas singular existente. Se convirtió en un “mini guardaespaldas” para el menor de los hermanos, se encargaría de cuidar a Sasuke Uchiha hasta que tuviera dieciséis, en donde tomaría el cargo de guardaespaldas principal del futuro jefe de la mafia: Itachi Uchiha. 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, al fin hermana ahre
> 
> Sabrán entender que la escuela es una mierda y piensan que tener veinte entregas semanales es divertido para los alumnos ah.
> 
> En fin, acá está el capítulo, espero que les guste como va empezando esto, y si se preguntan como se lo llevaron así nomás, bueno, son mafiosos, les vale una jodida mierda la ley ysi.
> 
> Sin más que agregar:
> 
> Hasta la proximaaaaaa.


	3. Chapter 3

Su día más pesado fue cuando tenía quince.

Su cuerpo había estado dándole problemas. Se sentía pesado y fatigado, casi arrastrándose a su cama en las noches. Sentía sus huesos casi derritiéndose y migrañas que no le habían atacado ni en sus peores años, cuando no tenía para comer.

Había estado irritable durante un tiempo ya, casi gruñéndoles a los demás guardias cuando hacían algo desatinado que lo llevaba a él a tener que librar con Sasuke. Porque, claramente, era él el que debía dar la cara cuando algo que no le gustaba al chico pasaba.

Sasuke podía ser su protegido, podía ser su pequeño hermano menor medio a fuerzas, pero eso no evitaba que Naruto lo declarara la pequeña mierda más mimada e inaguantable del mundo. Constantemente estaban discutiendo y buscando lo mínimo para hacer enojar al otro, aún si realmente no era algo importante.

Naruto era el único “empleado” en esa casa que podía pararse frente a un de los hijos de el mafioso japonés más temido y ponerle los puntos. Era, básicamente, quien mantenía los pies del pre púber en el suelo. Porque no, no había forma de que cerrara la boca sobre determinadas actitudes.

Pero así como peleaban diariamente, tampoco hacían nada para separarse, Naruto podía derivarle el diálogo a otro guardia mientras él se quedaba por detrás, sin embargo siempre iba allí y le decía lo que estaba pensando sobre su mierda.

Y Sasuke lo apreciaba, aún si no lo admitiría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, el menor de los Uchiha estaba viviendo en un mundo en donde parpadeaba y ya estaba obteniendo lo que deseaba, cuando y como lo pedía. Nadie iba a pararse a decirle como debía hacer las cosas o a corregirlo cuando estaba mal, ni sus profesores ni sus padres, quienes solo le sonreían y cumplían con todo lo que pedía. Quizás su hermano le había llegado a poner límites, pero él se había marchado antes de que Sasuke cumpliera los nueve, así que no estaba muy seguro.

Naruto era el único que seguía siendo verdadero con él. Nunca alabándolo si no lo merecía, ni avalando sus actitudes estúpidas de niño mimado. Era solo unos años mayor, pero el rubio se había convertido en algo así como su guía. Su estaca, esa que lo mantenía en la tierra, que no lo dejaba flotar en ese castillo de ego y grandeza en donde muchos hijos de mafiosos iban a parar.

Además de que era el único que le hablaba como si fuese otro niño más, como si no importara la familia de donde venía, si no interesara una mierda que podía tronar los dedos y hacerlo desaparecer.

Naruto, en definitiva, era el único que lo trataba como una persona. Que lo veía a él, más allá de todo lo que su familia había construido a su alrededor.

Y Sasuke era el único que seguía tratándolo como un idiota, a pesar de que el rubio ya era alguien “respetado" por ser el favorito de la familia, por lo cual Sasuke se había encargado de hacerle saber que estaba actuando como un viejo cascarrabias, demasiadas veces, para ser justos.

Pero ese día era todo a otro nivel, y se sentía pesado, mareado y hastiado. Sentía que todo estaba cayendo demasiado duro en él. Sus brazos pesaban, sus piernas se sentían acalambrados y su boca era básicamente un desierto, aún si había bebido más de cinco botellas de agua.

Eran solo las once de la mañana, y ya estaba en las últimas. Su piel lucía pálida, ojos brillantes y mayormente desenfocados, labios quebrados y rojos, y su aliento se veía cada vez que suspiraba.

El ambiente se sentía húmedo y caliente, pesar de ser invierno, casi llegaban a navidad ahora. Sentía que necesitaba arrojarse a un estanque congelado. Ya había pasado los últimos dos días paseando por el patio, necesitando el fresco alivio del ambiente.

Sasuke estaba en su segunda clase del día, por lo tanto Naruto estaba allí también.

El cuerpo del niño estaba sentado muy derecho en su banqueta, sus finos y cortos dedos se movían con maestría por sobre las teclas del piano. Era una melodía extraña, pero apasionante. Si no mal recordaba era la versión piano de “ _悲しみをやさしさに_ ”* de _Little by Little._

Fue en ese momento, algo hizo clic en su sistema, y vio borroso por un instante. Pero rápidamente todo volvió a la normalidad, tuvo que frotar sus ojos para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—Quiero un café macchiatto—había ordenado Sasuke, al otro guardia que lo acompañaba, cuando se volteó a mirarlo.

Naruto estaba confundido, porque normalmente iban por el café (para vivir la experiencia, según Sasuke), pero nunca dejaba que alguien más lo trajera. _Jamás_.

—¿Joven amo?

El apodo salió de sus labios sin esfuerzo, acostumbrado a tratarlo así cuando habían personas en las que no confiaban, como el profesor que los observaba desde la esquina, con ojo crítico.

Se arrodilló frente al banquito de piano, como acostumbraba a hacer para ver a los ojos al niño, por lo menos desde hace siete años atrás.—¿Qué sucede 'ttebayo?

El chico lo miró, con un fantasma de sonrisa en su labios, antes de sacar sus manos del piano, volteándose completamente hacia él.

—Haz estado más raro hoy, más que en el último tiempo—inició, y el rubio ya estaba preparado para la acostumbrada broma, pero jamás llegó. En vez de eso, una genuina preocupación cruzó el infantil rostro del chico—¿quieres tomarte el resto del día? Te ves muy pálido, parece que vas a caer desmayado en cualquier momento…

Naruto iba a negarse, aturdido por la cantidad de emoción en los ojos del niño. Era raro que Sasuke se dejase ver vulnerable. Que sí, que él ya lo había presenciado en varias ocasiones, pero jamás en un lugar tan… _público_. Era una persona muy reservada, así que esto lo dejó aturdido, tanto que cuando recuperó la voz para contestar, el niño ya estaba pegándole una llamada a su madre, comentándole todos los síntomas con voz monótona. Sus ojos seguían diciendo demasiado, Naruto tuvo que apartar la mirada.

Más allá de eso, algo que nunca entendería del todo era el porqué Mikoto lo quería tanto, siendo que solo era un empleado más.

Y ahora se lo preguntaba una vez más, porque tenía que ser que la mujer lo tenía como algún tipo de favorito, debido a que ya estaba allí, tomándole la temperatura con todo un kit de enfermería a sus espaldas.

Luego, ya estaba Fugaku allí también, caminando a su alrededor, como evaluándolo. Sasuke, como acostumbraba a hacer desde los tres años, se aferraba a su camisa, mientras esperaba el veredicto de su padre. Era abrumadoramente íntima la escena, los cuatro en su burbuja con un grupo de guardaespaldas en la puerta y el profesor se había tenido que escabullir para no irrumpir y molestar. También porque quería mantener su cabeza donde estaba.

—Celo del _alfa_.

La voz de Fugaku sonó orgullosa, y su sonrisa sería descrita como sin precedentes.

Naruto parpadeó y sus labios se separaron, impresionados. Él había tenido que llevar un curso sobre el tema, cuando Itachi se presentó, porque era importante saber que hacer si su protegido entraba en ese estado en público.

Al igual que cursos intensivos de muchas otras cosas, pero ese fue el más vergonzoso, por muchos motivos.

Sasuke, sin embargo, no entendió. Aún era pequeño, teniendo en cuenta que esas charlas se les dan, normalmente, a los chicos de trece para arriba, ya que están más cerca de su fecha de presentación. El tema de las castas no era algo de lo que hablar frente a un niño, eso era seguro.

Fue enviado a casa, y Sasuke se quedó haciendo un verdadero show por estar siendo injustamente alejado de su guardaespaldas, y sin opción a réplica, no podría ir con él, a pesar de que no quería separarse del rubio, preocupado hasta la médula.

El viaje hacia su cuarto en una propiedad al costado de la mansión fue exhaustiva. Naruto había llegado jadeando, y casi arrastrándose a su cuarto.

Impresionantemente el dolor había empezado a llegar por oleadas, haciéndolo preguntarse si sus huesos se estaban rompiendo bajo el peso implacable de algo que no concebía como Real. Jadeaba por aire, sintiéndose comprimido.

Su ropa se encontraba medio rota y esparcida por el suelo, con el adolescente retorciéndose y llorando de dolor en la cama. El dolor siguió durante horas, hasta que el calor fue volviéndose un tema importante. Su cuerpo entero se sentía como si estuviese en llamas, en sus venas corría lava en vez de sangre.

Destrozó lo poco que seguía usando de pijama, y arañó las paredes, la puerta de su baño y de la entrada por el dolor incesante que punzaba en su vientre. Tembló en el suelo, sintiendo el dolor de sus huesos y órganos triturarse.

Un sollozo, más parecido al un rugido, se escapó de él. Sintió, físicamente, como algo se removía en su pecho.

Y los olores se potenciaron, aromas que antes no estaban allí llegaron con fuerza a su nariz, y no pudo hacer nada más que golpear su cabeza contra la pared, por las náuseas y el dolor que recorrió su sistema.

Olía dulce, amargo e insípido, todo a la vez, pero al mismo tiempo, allí no había una cosa en específico, eran demasiadas. Muchas y abrumadoras cosas, que solo lo hicieron sentirse más enfermo.

La vorágine de olores y sentires lo consumió, dejándolo fuera de combate. No puede evocar ningún recuerdo de nada además del dolor, las náuseas y las ganas de golpearse la cabeza.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, ni de qué había pasado, pero cuando fue consciente de algo, solo sabía que estaba en su cama, que su cuerpo dolía demasiado y que ya no sentía calor.

Tuvo un día de reposo, donde solo durmió, porque se sentía exhausto y adolorido. Aún así tuvo que comer, obligado por la cocinera, una viejita rechoncha que le recordaba a aquella mujer que le enseñó a leer.

Al día siguiente, cuando se incorporó al trabajo, fue que notó realmente un cambio.

Había _crecido_ \- como, _realmente_ , había estirado varios centímetros, y sentía que estaba más gruecesito. Músculos se definían en su cuerpo, cuando antes no estaban. En el espejo le devolvían la mirada ojos más oscuros y facciones un poco más duras de las que recordaba.

Lo que más le sorprendía, aún así, eran los músculos más definidos, que a pesar de que siempre los había visto, ahora parecía ser todo más grande y extraño.

Fue un poco incómodo meterse en sus trajes viejos, así que tuvo que ingeniárselas, con la ayuda de Fugaku. Eso llevó a una reunión comprometida a ir de compras por sus nuevos trajes.

Se desarrollo espontáneo fue más que comprobado cuando llegó a buscar a Sasuke de la salida de su colegio. Recibió más miradas de las que debería, y durante demasiado tiempo. Se sintió tan incómodo y fuera de lugar, como nunca antes.

Y luego su protegido se había parado frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y el mentón hacia arriba... más que de costumbre, para finalmente verlo a los ojos.

A veces olvidaba que Sasuke a penas tenía once, que era cuatro años menor que él.

—¿Qué demo-?—empezó el menor, con los ojos más abiertos de lo que alguna vez él llegó a ver. Lo lazó por el brazo y se lo llevó hacia la camioneta que los esperaba.—¿Qué pasó, Naruto? Es decir- _tú_ , desapareciste un día y medio y ahora estás _así_.

—Umh, crecí... _eso_ \- es que tuve mi presentación, Sasuke.

El chico se detuvo, hasta que Naruto le abrió la puerta y ambos entraron allí. Silencio pesado, y eso es todo.

— _Alfa..._ —murmuró, volteándose a verlo, sus ojos analíticos parecían estar leyendo su alma.

El confirmó en un tarareo, antes de que recibiera una llamada. Contestó, porque era Mikoto, y a esa mujer nunca hay que hacerla esperar.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 悲しみをやさしさに * [Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni]
> 
> Bueno, como les va? Ah
> 
> Acá vengo, con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ahre.
> 
> La escuela en cuarentena es una mierda, a penas y puedo respirar mientras nos siguen enterrando en tarea, así que discúlpenme si desaparezco por mucho tiempo, estoy tratando de no evaporarme pero me están explotando el Gmail a trabajos.
> 
> yaestoyharta.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que no sé cuando será, pero esperemos que pronto ah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, cómo les está yendo en estas épocas?
> 
> Yo podría seguir quejándome, pero prefiero tomármelo con calma ahre.
> 
> Hasta la próximaaaaaaaa.

No puede decir que recuerda como lo conoció, porque era muy pequeño. Sus memorias de esa época son borrosas, apenas recuerda mucho de lo que sucedió aquel día. Había viajado con sus padres a Estados Unidos para una reunión con una banda de esos lugares, personas que querían “asociarse”, y aparentemente no salió bien. 

Recuerda vagamente el ruido de un llanto, pero en contraste vio unos ojos azules brillantes pero carentes de miedo, vacíos en su mayoría. Como si no supiera sentir algo. Sasuke sintió un tirón inmediato hacia él, siendo la primera vez que sentía algo como _afinidad_ hacia alguien que no era su familia. Como un cachorro que era, no estaba muy expuesto a nadie externo, pero aún con los empleados que habían estado desde antes de que él siquiera nazca, no sentía nada parecido. 

Era un sentimiento confuso, puesto que no estaba consciente de nada, era apenas un bebé, poco y nada entendía de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, mucho menos con él. Pero el cariño espontáneo se acento con facilidad en su corazón. 

A medida que fue creciendo con el rubio el sentimiento se arremolinaba más y más, sintiéndose natural pero diferente de lo que le provocaba su familia. Era un sentimiento extraño, pero no malo. 

Por pequeñas cosas como los casi secuestros y casi muertes evitadas por su guardaespaldas personal simplemente hacia que su corazón se sintiera extraño y cálido, casi desbocado en su pecho, pero suponía que tenía que ver con la adrenalina que uno sufría a la hora de vivir una situación en la que podrían haber _muerto_. 

Lo que si recordaba era el cambio en el chico, un día ya no era lo mismo. Naruto se volvió incluso más atento a él, leyéndolo cada vez con más facilidad y tranquilizándolo con tanta maestría que hasta su madre se sorprendía. Era protector, era cuidadoso y era cariñoso con él, todo cuando lo necesitaba, como si el rubio supiera que hacer y cuando hacerlo con solo un pestañeo que notara diferente de Sasuke. 

Eso, claramente, no quitaba su lado juguetón y molesto, donde haría todo para sacar al Uchiha de sus cabales y lograr hacer que saliera de su estado estoico de niño rico y mafioso, siempre sabiendo que botones tocar para que dejara salir su niño interno, ese que se había encerrado ante las clases, los problemas y los peligros. 

Naruto creo un ambiente seguro para que Sasuke pudiera desenvolverse como el niño que era, sabiendo que no importaba que pasara, el rubio tomaría el control de la situación y lo protegería. Sasuke sentía el peso del mundo en sus hombros siempre, excepto con Naruto, porque _el rubio era quien tenía el control_ , no Sasuke. 

Asegurándose de sus comidas, sus clases, sus actividades y las personas con las que pasaba el tiempo, siendo una sombra constante en la cual podía confiar ciegamente, porque Naruto ya había demostrado estar dispuesto a todo por cuidarlo, por evitar que se hiriera con algo. 

Pero un día dejó de ser así. 

Habían estado tranquilos en su cuarto, Naruto riéndose de las quejas que tenía el pre adolescente sobre sus compañeros, acariciando su cabello y burlándose cariñosamente de él, siempre manteniendo contacto piel a piel porque sabía que a Sasuke le gustaba eso, le gustaba sentirse conectado a alguien. 

La puerta se abrió y sus padres entraron, diciéndole al rubio que alguien lo esperaba abajo. Naruto había sonreído hacia él, y luego se inclinó, retirándose. 

Su padre se sentó en un sillón, mirándolo con ojos oscuros y serios, mientras su madre se sentaba a su lado, quieta y con una sonrisa de compasión. 

—Naruto se va con Itachi. —había dicho su padre, con aquella voz que le picaba en el cuello y no dejaba que replicara como si aplastara su voz. 

Se quedó en blanco, quieto y con los ojos desorbitados. Su madre había murmurando algo, tratado de explicarle el porqué. Recuerda el sonido de su voz, más no sus palabras. Solo había un pitido sordo y el eco de algo quebrando se y cayendo, _destrozando_ a Sasuke por dentro. 

Resulta que la persona que esperaba a Naruto era su reemplazo, a quien le tuvo que pasar sus horarios, sus dietas cuidadosamente estudiadas por el rubio, sus gustos y disgustos, pasarle un informe de su persona. Sasuke no pudo despedirse de él, _no lo dejaron_. 

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, y se marchó, con una nueva grieta abriéndose en su corazón. 

Había sido designado para otras tareas, que incluían cuidar a Itachi, en el extranjero, lejos. Si quería ser sincero, extrañaría un _poco_ al mocoso, pero como era un guardaespaldas, no quería ser sincero, quería mantener su trabajo. (Y su cabeza). 

Sasuke era mimado, altanero y una persona muy _difícil_ , pero era su protegido. A quien había visto crecer y avanzar, a quien veía esforzarse para no ser opacado por la gran sombra que dejaba su hermano a cada paso que daba. Sasuke, un niño que tenía un corazón suave y bondadoso tras toda esa oscura fachada, alguien que quería vivir la vida de un niño, pero no podía por lo que le tocó. 

Sasuke, quien se quedó llorando en su habitación por la pérdida de su mejor amigo, de su complemento perfecto, de su _compañero_ del crimen. Sasuke, quien estaba experimentando por primera vez lo que era tener el corazón roto, y Naruto no estaba allí para abrazarlo, hacerle su chocolate caliente especial y ver películas juntos, como hacían cada vez que Sasuke estaba decaído. O jugar video juegos y comer comida chatarra, como hacían cuando el decaído era Naruto. 

Estaban cada uno por su cuenta ahora, Naruto con nuevas responsabilidades y tareas, más difíciles y asertivas que antes. Y Sasuke con las futuras exigencias a las que estaría sometido, sin un hombro en el cual llorar, sin la certeza de que podía caer y alguien lo levantaría. 

Sin sentirse _protegido_. 

Sin su guardaespaldas. 

Sin _su_ Naruto. 

  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

  
Los autos negros llegaban y llegaban a la mansión Uchiha, en donde una gran cantidad de personas importantes empezaba a coincidir. Guardias y más guardias se movilizaban por todo el área, cuidando de las familias que residían dentro del salón. Un gran evento acontecía el lugar, donde una fiesta de “ _convivencia_ ” quería limar las asperezas y servía de excusa para fortalecer alianzas. 

Los anfitriones estaban recorriendo el salón, sonrisas amables de parte de la esposa, un asentimiento cortés de parte del esposo. Recibían a todos los invitados, haciendo algo de charla y caminando de un lugar a otro. 

Más ocultaban en su interior la desaprobación y la preocupación por su hijo menor, quien aún no bajaba y temían lo peor. Presentimiento que se cumplió cuando su jefe de guardias se acercó y le susurró las nuevas. 

Una cortina colgando de la ventana, cámaras de seguridad congeladas durante cinco minutos y un adolescente perdido. Fugaku resopló, secretamente divertido por la habilidad de su hijo para escaparse de uno de los lugares más seguros de todo Japón. 

Ordenó su inmediata búsqueda y captura, no podían dejar que una persona tan importante en la fiesta faltara, y le gustara o no a Sasuke, él era el hijo del jefe, debía de estar. 

Una vez emitida y captada la orden, los hombres empezaron a moverse por toda la ciudad, tratando de comprender las conductas rebeldes del joven para tratar de adivinar su paradero. Una limusina blindada aparcó mientras un auto lleno de hombres de traje se retiraba en la búsqueda del menor de los Uchiha. El hombre dentro del auto elegante sonrió divertido antes de que la puerta se abriera para él. 

Lugar divertido, Japón. 

  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

  
Una sonrisa brillante relucía en sus labios, estaba en lo alto del campanario, viendo a los autos negros y personas muy particulares corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando desesperadamente al omega. 

Sasuke podía darse por satisfecho, nunca lo encontraban, eran bastante ineptos a sus ojos. Si el azabache volvía a la casa era meramente por decisión propia, no porque alguna vez ellos hayan podido atraparlo. 

Era un omega escurridizo, cuando menos. 

Suspiró, sentándose en el marco de la ventana, mirando el bonito atardecer que estaba cayendo y pensando, no por primera vez, como había caído en esta rutina de escape. 

_Ah, claro._ Esto sucedió unos años después de que le quitaran a su ancla al mundo, cuando decidieron separarlo de la única persona en la que había confiado con todo. 

Tenía quince años y estaba sumido en una oscuridad absoluta. Hacia todo lo que se le pedía, sin hablar, sin discutir. Las risas del niño se habían marchado junto al rubio, y ahora solo veían un cascarón que actuaba por actuar, más parecía no estar vivo. 

No dejaban que Sasuke se comunicara con el rubio, no entendía porqué, pero le hería profundamente. Fue en ese tiempo en el que había empezado a sentir ira y rencor hacia sus padres. 

Ese día en particular había sido realmente difícil, su maestro le estaba pidiendo _más_ de donde no había _nada_. Necesitaba ponerle sentimiento a su música porque se escuchaba hueco, solo notas tocadas a la perfección que no transmitían nada. 

Había discutido con su padre y su madre le había dado _esa_ mirada, una de decepción, como si no fuera culpa de _ellos_ que Sasuke no pudiera sentir nada más que una desolación desesperante.

Su hermano lo había llamado, arrullando para que se calmara. Itachi era, _quizás_ , el único con el que podía dejar de fingir que sentía algo más que tristeza… Itachi era su _único_ contacto con Naruto, aún sí él tampoco pudiese hacer que hablaran. 

Ese día fue diferente, estaban en alta voz y en video llamada, ambos tratando de ponerse al día cuando por la bocina del celular sonó una voz particular, un tono que él reconocía. 

No pudo contener su jadeo y su _“¿Naruto?”_. Recuerda que su hermano lo miró un segundo antes de que su boca se fuera abriendo paulatinamente. 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sintiendo el escozor de sus músculos tensos al _sonreír_. Su rubio estaba allí, y seguro se veía diferente, seguro era más alto y fuerte. Más _alfa_. 

Sintió un _tirón_ cálido en su estómago, que lo llevó a gritar y retorcerse. Escuchó la voz de su hermano con preocupación, y luego el murmullo de la voz de Naruto. 

_“Está presentando… avísale a la señora Mikoto.”_

La llamada se cortó y Sasuke sufrió la pérdida de esa voz, comenzando a llorar y a gemir más y más. Su lobo despertando y estando desesperado por _algo_ , por eso que no podía tener, por _esa voz_. 

Los problemas solo aumentaron desde ahí. 

No sabía sus padres eran felices con la idea de un hijo omega o no, tampoco le importó. 

Ahora tenía más clases, más etiqueta que cumplir, más expectativas y más cuidado aún con lo que consumía. Ahora estaba obligado a doblegarse en sus celos, suplicando por algo que no podía tener y a ser amable con alfas que querían tenerlo. 

Sasuke estaba _cansado_ de ser un objeto de trueque, por eso había empezado a huir, por eso no quería ir a ninguna otra fiesta. Por eso estaba aquí hoy. 

Escuchó pasos y su instinto de auto preservación se activó. Sacó la navaja que siempre llevaba encima por si era alguien que quisiera lastimarlo y esperó, fingiendo que aún veía al horizonte. 

El aroma a su alrededor pronto cambió y sintió que podía _saborearlo_. Su cuerpo se fue relajando sin su consentimiento y la navaja quedó en el olvido. Se volteó lentamente y ojos profundos ojos que el conocía desde antes de poder vestirse correctamente lo saludaron. 

Su lobo se retorció, bullendo de felicidad, como si pudiera postrarse ante el _alfa_ y mostrarle la panza para recibir cariños. Su boca se hizo agua ante la picosa fragancia que acariciaba su nariz. 

El _omega_ se acercó lentamente y con cuidado, sus ojos no abandonaban los contrarios, dudoso pero ansioso de estar más y más cerca suyo. Se detuvo cuando estaba frente a él, sus dedos hormigueando por sostenerse cerca. 

—Hola, _joven amo._ —la voz rica del rubio hizo eco en el silencio del campanario, su sonrisa burlona apareciendo. Sasuke se derritió contra él, su omega en éxtasis por sentir lo que tanto estaba _deseando_ cerca, muy cerca. Naruto se puso rígido, pero rápidamente lo cargó en brazos, dando cortos pasos hasta poder sostener la navaja nuevamente. 

Naruto fue bajando por las escaleras, saludando a una de las monjas con una sonrisa, mientras que Sasuke solo quería fundirse contra el cálido pecho que había extrañado. Pequeñas lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos y pestañas, tratando de salir de su sistema, al fin se sentía _seguro_ nuevamente, al fin estaba donde siempre debió estar. 

_Su omega estaba feliz._

Antes de que lo supiera estaban en la mansión, un enojado Fugaku parado frente a ellos y una asustada Mikoto lo registraba, pero Sasuke solo podía mirar al rubio quien estaba inclinándose ante ambos. Los padres de Sasuke le sonrieron y agradecieron, enviándolo inmediatamente con Itachi. 

Naruto quiso mirar hacia atrás, pero _tenía_ un trabajo y una orden que acatar. Caminó hacia la casa, viendo a Sasuke de reojo, mandándole fuerzas, pero el omega no estaba preocupado, tenía a su guardián al alcance de su mano de nuevo, nada de esto podía amargarlo. 

_No_ ahora. 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke bajo las escaleras como cada mañana, pero esta vez sentía la inminente sensación de que algo podría cambiar.

Llegó al comedor y su cuerpo vibró entero al capturar la esencia profunda y dominante flotar por el aire, miró hacia la fuente, ojos encapuchados y pestañas temblando junto a todo su cuerpo. Naruto estaba parado tras la silla de su hermano, enfundado en un impecable traje negro, los brazos atrás de su espalda, mirada al frente y una sonrisa floja.

Sus padres estaban allí también, charlando entre ellos y con Naruto, su madre le insistió hasta que el rubio cediera a sentarse. Sasuke camino lo más estable que pudo hasta caer en la silla junto a su madre, clavando su mirada en su plato, buscando su voz entre la abrumadora sensación de tener a Naruto allí, al alcance de su mano.

—Buenos días—saludó, al aire, demasiado cobarde como para mirar hacia la persona que tanto había ansiado.

Itachi, como siempre, fue el primero en hablarle con emoción, preguntándole y asegurándose de que todo en su ausencia haya estado bien. Porque eso era otra cosa, Itachi había llegado muchas veces a casa a largo de esos años, pero era la primera vez que traía a Naruto con él.

Escuchó una risa tan particular como añorada y lo miró, curioso. Su madre también se estaba riendo pero Sasuke solo lo estaba mirando a él, como si nada más existiera a su alrededor.

Lamió sus labios ansioso, mientras sus ojos recorrían lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, cada trozo de piel que estaba expuesto a él. Se perdió en él, en los pedazos de cielos que contenían sus ojos, en las dulces curvas de su pestañas, en su piel acaramelada, que tenía pinta de saber tan deliciosa como se veía, las bonitas cejas, aquellas crudas marcas que solo demostraban cuán fiel fue este chico a su promesa de cuidar de Sasuke. Luego estaba su fuerte cuello, hombros amplios y un pecho que se veía tan reconfortante para recostarse, piernas lo suficientemente largas para que sus pies llegaran a tocarse entre ellos.

De pronto su mirada estaba llena de una fina mano con las uñas negras brillando ante la luz del candelabro colgado sobre sus cabezas. Parpadeo, aterrizando nuevamente en el mundo real, ojos merodeando hasta lograr mirar a su madre con confusión, ¿de qué se había perdido?

Su padre tenía ambas cejas arqueadas, su hermano parpadeaba hacia el con algo parecido al entendimiento en esos abismos oscuros y Naruto le sonreía casi bobaliconamente, como si pudiera entender completamente lo que había pasado.

—Pregunté porqué no estas comiendo, ¿te sientes mal, Sasuke? Quizás deba tomarte la temperatura.—su madre ya estaba levantándose cuando el chico la tomó de la muñeca, evitando que la mujer se moviera.

—Umh, n-no, madre, estoy bien. No me siento mal, por favor, cálmate.

Ella lo escaneo, obviamente dudosa de creerle, sin embargo su esposo le tomó la mano y la ayudó a sentarse. Miró a su hijo y luego a Naruto, algo malévolo brillando en sus ojos.

—Naruto—comenzó, tomando casualmente sus cubiertos, sin reparar en la postura ahora erguida del rubio. —Te encargarás de que Sasuke cumpla con su horario y su castigo religiosamente. Evita que se escape, contrólalo. No le hace caso a ningún otro guardaespaldas, nunca lo hizo, y como tú eres el único que supo dónde encontrarlo estás completamente a cargo de él. Itachi, tú vienes conmigo.

Naruto afirmó, volviéndose hacia el azabache, que miraba con ojos grandes su comida, como si esta fuese a saltarle encima en cualquier momento. Itachi estaba gratamente divertido ante el giro de acontecimientos, mientras que Mikoto trataba de ocultar su sonrisa con su copa.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio el resto del desayuno, mirando esporádicamente al rubio frente a él, y cada que sus miradas se encontraban, Sasuke sentía un latigazo hormigueante recorrer su columna.

Era… era él, pero a la vez no lo era. Era una sensación familiar, pero parecía aún más fuerte. No sabía cómo describirlo exactamente, puesto que no era algo conocido, no del todo. Naruto siempre lo había hecho sentir cálido y reconfortado, pero esto era más intenso, más Primitivo, un sentimiento que calaba por debajo de su piel y lo recorría entero, haciéndolo salvar y estremecerse con solo una mirada al otro.

Sabia que Naruto iba a cambiar, su estructura se iba a volver más firme, alta y contundente. Su voz más profunda, de mando, pero eso no quería decir que estuviese listo para presenciarlo, para sentir lo que esa voz rasposa y ese aroma picante llegaran a él directamente.

Sasuke no era alguien que pudiera ser impresionado con facilidad, puesto que convivía con alfas todo el tiempo, casi todos a su alrededor siempre fueron alfas, pero por algún motivo Naruto lo hacía sentirse débil de las rodillas, y parecía tan fácil y correcto el doblegarse y dejar que él tomara el control.

Por ello, cuando lo dirigió hacia el auto, y le fue diciendo que debían de hacer el día de hoy, Sasuke no refutó ni comento nada, solo asintiendo lentamente a todo, su cerebro embotado por el aroma del rubio a penas le dejaba procesar todo el itinerario.

Se encontró con la mirada reacia de su actual guardaespaldas, parecía realmente fuera de lugar. Sasuke y Naruto habían caído en lo rutinario, en la familiaridad que tenían antes, como si nunca se hubiesen separado. Sasuke se estremeció y se apresuró a entrar, dejando al rubio hablando parcialmente solo.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, presionándose contra uno de los asientos y clavando su mirada en sus pies. ¿Qué _demonios_?

Ellos eran amigos, antes, no ahora. Antes confiaban en el otro como si se tratara de simplemente respirar. Antes, cuando Sasuke era otra cosa, nada más que un niño mimado queriendo ser tratado normalmente, y Naruto era _suyo_. Ahora Sasuke era un omega, alguien a quien usarían para un trato, probablemente una futura herramienta, y Naruto no era _suyo_ , era el guardaespaldas del futuro jefe.

No es la primera vez que nota lo imposible de esto, había contemplado la brecha que se habría formado entre ellos año a año. No sabía que tan profunda era, no sabía si era rellenable.

El auto arrancó.

Ambos alfas contemplaron al chico con ojos curiosos, pero Naruto fue el que adivinó, por no decir otra cosa, que sucedía. Él sabía que significaba esa mirada vacía, alejada y casi nubosa. Sasuke estaba pensando demasiado, yendo por caminos sombríos y poco agradables para su ser.

Puso algo de música, y comenzó a hablar de banalidades. Casi inmediatamente Sasuke lo miró, un brillo de reconocimiento iluminó su mirada antes de que mirara hacia la ventana, una sonrisa sutil.

Y, al parecer, no eran tan diferentes de ese entonces.

* * *

O tal vez si.

De otra forma, ¿por qué sería tan raro para ellos estar juntos, esperando, en silencio, a que llegara su profesor?

No lo sabia, pero lo era. Sasuke no paraba de morder su labio y remover sus manos, jugando con las largas mangas. Naruto estaba pensando, seriamente, en sacarle el labio de la boca y acomodar sus mangas, pero no quería terminar sin manos.

Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer algo para que su alfa se calmara. Presiono su palma en el hombro del chico, masajeando suavemente, sus ojos hicieron contacto instantáneamente y ambos sonrieron. El aire a su alrededor se volvió pesado, y por alguna razón, más caliente que antes.

Sasuke se estremeció suavemente cuando la mano se movió. De pronto era casi un contacto fantasma, mientras esos largos dedos bajaban por su brazo, su piel erizándose ante el sutil toque y la calidez que atravesaba el material. Todo parecía ir lento, casi sentía que el tiempo se había detenido por completo, y sentía ahora los ojos del rubio en su rostro, pero él miraba con la boca seca la mano que recorría su extremidad.

De alguna manera terminaron más cerca, pecho con pecho, y había una mano en su barbilla. Y, Dios, los ojos de Naruto eran hermosos y tan demandantes. Se estremeció, lamiendo sus labios, sin perderse la expansión de las pupilas contrarias, ni como la atención fue a parar a sus labios.

Los mordió nuevamente, probando.

Casi pudo haber jadeado de placer ante el gruñido que el mayor había dejado salir. Estaban completamente presionados el uno con el otro, Sasuke estaba en puntas de pies, sus dedos hundiéndose en la carne del hombro del rubio, sus ojos parpadearon cerrados, y ambas respiraciones se mezclaban.

Pasos rápidos, una maldición afuera. Y Sasuke estaba de nuevo parado correctamente, Naruto a una distancia prudente, a sus espaldas. La puerta se abrió, y Sasuke solo asintió con rigidez a su maestro de música.

No hablaron de eso luego de la clase, ni de las siguientes.

Sin embargo, era claro que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Algo se había roto y había dejado escapar un calor avasallante y que lo consumiría todo si era avivado de la forma correcta. Y vaya que ellos sabían hacerlo.

Esta vez fue guiado a través de los pasillos con una mano pesada y cálida en su espalda baja, ojos profundos cayendo de vez en cuando en él. Se sentía especial bajo el protector cuidado, más allá de que había sido cuidado toda su vida, nunca se había regocijado tanto ante la atención. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, tan correcto y apreciado.

Quizás si eran diferentes, quizás ya no eran solo dos amigos pasando el rato, siendo protegido y protector. Quizás había algo aún más profundo allí algo que Sasuke no quería nombrar y que Naruto no se atrevería a revelar ante _nadie_.

Se sonrieron con complicidad mientras Sasuke entraba a la parte de atrás y Naruto al lado del copiloto. El día se había prolongado un poco, pero había sido un buen día.

Sasuke podía decir que había disfrutado cada momento, cosa que realmente no tenía el más mínimo sentido, pero es que estaba embotado por todo lo que Naruto podía causar con una palabra de aliento, una sonrisa o un pequeño toque.

Se hundió en su asiento, mirando por la ventana, concentrado en su mundo, mientras sus guardaespaldas hablaban de las observaciones del día. Tratando de saber si ocurriría algo ese día, o si sería otro día habitual y tranquilo para ellos.

El auto se sacudió abruptamente, se escuchó un vidrio romperse y luego dos exclamación a la par.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Abajo!

Ese era Naruto, el mismo agachándose.

—¡¿Qué mierda pasó?!—y ese era Sasuke, cumpliendo la orden con rapidez, evitando que su cuerpo apareciera por los vidrios.

Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre, el auto había frenado abruptamente y había un jodido cadáver en el asiento del conductor. Naruto maldijo, desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad del que fue su compañero y abrió la puerta, empujándolo fuera.

Reviso su arma y suspiró.

—Mantente abajo, Sasuke. Y, _por favor_ , mantente a salvo.

Sacó su celular, marcando a la mansión con rapidez. Salio del auto, aún agazapado. Sasuke gritó para que se detuviera, pero Naruto tenía que sacarlo de ahí.

Tenia que mantenerlo a salvo, o jamás se lo perdonaría.

— _Aquí_ _Naruto_ _, tenemos un_ _código_ _rojo, nos atacaron._ _Shūya_ _murió_ _.—_ informó ni bien le contestaron, una serie de maldiciones se escuchó— _Sasuke_ _esta a salvo, necesito refuerzos. Calle del lobo, al 200,_ _apresúrense_ _._

Se arrastró un poco más, sacó de su bolsillo un espejo de mano que Itachi le había hecho llevar desde que se volvió su guardaespaldas principal.

Se asomó al auto, viendo la bolita apretada que era Sasuke. El desastre de sangre que había, y como el Uchiha parecía estar temblando.

Una ira irracional y el sentimiento puro de protección refugio en sus venas, corriendo por ellas como si fuera magma.

 _Protege a_ _nuestro_ _omega._ Gruñó su lobo. Naruto asintió suavemente hacia Sasuke, sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo.

—Te sacaré de aquí, Sasuke. Confía en mí

Antes de que contestara, se volvió a acomodar, arrastrándose hacia la parte de atrás del auto. Sasuke iba a volver con vida a su casa, si así depende de Naruto, moriría hoy, pero Sasuke estaría a salvo.

_Confíamos_ _en ti, alfa. Vuelve por nosotros._

Sasuke no se estremeció por la convicción de su lobo, solo se volvió una pelota más apretada y rezó por Naruto, rezó porque volviera a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente, que onda? Todo piola? 
> 
> Ahre se hacia la boluda. Eh, bueno, disculpen la tardanza, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida ahre
> 
> Bueno ya, hablando posta, tuve un bloqueo de la puta madre y no sabía cómo hacer este capítulo, creo que lo habré escrito como cinco veces pero acá andamos, tratando de llevarla. Si quedo muy mierda ya saben porque fue ah.
> 
> Y, eso, creo que se viene lo chido en el próximo capítulo, que no se cuando va a estar, pero espero que muy pronto.
> 
> (Esta vez sí, recemos)
> 
> Chaaaaau.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto se arrastró un poco, los disparos seguían impactando contra el blindado, era estremecedor. Como siempre fue, vio a su alrededor, notando a las personas correr. Miró el espejo de mano, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Su celular sería más atinado de usar.

Abrió la cámara, sintiendo su corazón palpitar en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Estaba preocupado, con la adrenalina burbujeando por sus corrientes sanguíneas. Debía hacer algo, debía proteger a Sasuke.

Estiro su mano, sacando foto tras foto de donde creía que venían los disparos. Un impacto de bala en la puerta, Naruto vio las fotos. Volvió a llamar cuando vio el brillo de un arma reflejar la luz del sol y a una persona disparar. El francotirador.

—Es un francotirador, está sobre el Saint Lerroux, ¿Cuánto les falta para llegar?

— _Dos minutos, alfa. ¿Crees que pueden salir de ahí a salvo?_

—Lo averiguaré.

Sin más, corto y se metió al auto. Había dos salidas, o seguían y lo perdían, o retrocedió el maldito auto y fue a acabar con el bastardo que trató de matar a Sasuke.

La segunda opción fue la más tentadora. Acomodo el retrovisor aún manteniéndose abajo. Sasuke estaba apretado entre ambos asientos, mirándolo con ojos grandes y brillantes. El rubio le sonrió con tranquilidad antes de dar marcha atrás con el auto.

Los disparos continuaron, Naruto tuvo que evitar atropellar a alguien.

—Estamos fuera de su alcance ahora, respira profundo omega. —ordenó, un fantasma de gruñido en su voz. Sasuke dejo salir un gemido de alivio.

Se miraron durante un instante y luego los ojos negros se entrecerraron, un brillo peligroso acuno su rostro angelical. Estaba bañado en sangre, su ropa arruinada y su cabello negro despeinado, la epítome del desastre más hermoso que Naruto pueda llegar a presenciar nunca.

—Tráeme su cabeza, _alfa_.

Fue un gruñido peligroso, pero no hostil. Una voz que solo los omega podían utilizar, apelaba al lado más instintivo y protector de los alfas, provocando la necesidad imperiosa de complacer a sus parejas. A sus omegas.

Sasuke quería venganza, clamaba por sangre de quien se atrevió a llevarse a uno de los suyo, a quien lo atacó a él. A su familia.

Naruto iba a complacerlo.

Salió del auto, a su alrededor comenzaban a juntarse las camionetas negras y lo otros guardianes de la familia Uchiha. Asintió hacia uno de ellos, y vio a Sasuke ser trasladado a otro auto.

Naruto entró con normalidad, el hotel estaba siendo remodelado así que no había nadie más que algunos guardias y trabajadores comunes. El rubio sacó un arma y disparó a uno de los candelabros, los gritos fueron instantáneos y la gente comenzó a huir.

Siguió disparándole a algunos guardias hasta que pasó a la zona de ascensores. Hasta el último piso, donde corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar al estrecho tramo donde había una sola puerta. Una sola salida.

Lamió sus labios con anticipación, caminando cautelosamente hacia ella. No estaba emitiendo ni un solo ruido mientras salía.

Vio al hombre que les disparó, de espaldas a él, juntando las últimas piezas del arma. Ni siquiera parpadeo cuando le disparo en la cabeza. Lo vio desplomarse y se acercó a él, disparándole dos veces más, solo para asegurarse de su muerte.

Miro hacia abajo mientras guardaba su arma, asintió y pateó el cuerpo hacia la caída libre, alejándose sin ver donde cayó. Lo descubriría al salir.

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber quiénes lo habían mandado, tenía una estúpidamente insignia en su remera, y un tatuaje muy particular en el cuello.

Al salir pudo ver la poética situación, el auto donde antes habían viajado estaba algo abollado en el techo por el cuerpo caído.

Se encaminó hacia el auto donde estaba Sasuke. Presiono una mano contra el hombro del jefe de guardaespaldas que manejaba todo en Japón. Eran iguales, así que no se contuvo a sí mismo cuando habló. Su voz tan gruesa y suave como cuando hablaba con los ineptos que querían hacerle algo a Itachi.

—Asumo que sabes que hacer, ¿no es así?

Sin más que agregar, o esperar de él, se alejó y se metió en la parte de pasajeros, donde Sasuke lo esperaba, o eso pareció, puesto que se lanzó a él de inmediato.

—No te traje su cabeza, pero si su cuerpo ¿sirve, bebé? —el apodo salió de sus labios con tanta familiaridad que si no estuviese atento, lo hubiese pasado por alto. Naruto se sacudió un poco, pero no fue muy lejos, puesto que Sasuke decididamente no lo estaba dejando alejarlo. Se encaramó en su regazo, abrazando lo con piernas y brazos, su cabeza metida en su cuello y un gruñido molesto y herido resonando desde su pecho. Naruto no pudo hacer más que derretirse ante el caprichoso omega y abrazarlo también.

—Es lo suficientemente justo, alfa. —ronroneo Sasuke, presionado su nariz contra la glándula aromática del rubio. Deleitando sus fosas nasales con el delicioso aroma que el rubio poseía.

Naruto solo se río de él.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Estar en su habitación encerrado no era la mejor de las experiencias, nunca lo había sido. Sabía que sus padres y su hermano estaban hablando con Naruto sobre el ataque, sabía que iban a tomar represalias contra las personas que querían joder con ellos.

Eso no hacía que se preocupara menos, claramente esto no era un simple intento de secuestro, habían ido directamente por su cabeza. Esto era más arriesgado, y quizás más personal, lo que significaba una larga lista de alfas que en un pasado había rechazado.

La única ventaja de esto era que pasaría mucho más tiempo con Naruto. Lo que, hasta ahora, significaba protección para sus padres y para él más atención.

Así que, así estaban las cosas.

Sasuke aún tenía que tener algunas clases, pero eran cortas y en casa. Y Naruto estaba allí, siempre.

Había tenido una corta escapada al patio con el rubio, paseando por allí solo para disfrutar la compañía del otro. De vez en cuando sus manos habían rozado, sus hombros chocado o sus miradas se volvían más intensas al encontrarse.

Había momentos en los que Sasuke sentía que sus rodillas lo dejarían caer al suelo frente a ese delicioso alfa. No es que estuviese en contra, pero era bastante impactante para él (a veces). Estar de rodillas por Naruto no era una mala idea realmente, quizás lo esperaba incluso.

A Naruto se le cortaba la respiración en ocasiones que ni siquiera sabía que le podrían gustar; Sasuke sonriendo, Sasuke tocando el piano, Sasuke mirándolo entre sus pestañas, _SasukeSasukeSasuke_.

Estaban en uno de esos momentos en que la tensión del ambiente les pesaba en el estómago, en los que la habitación se calentaba demasiado, y muy rápido. Ambos estaban en la biblioteca de la casa, Naruto leyendo unos archivos sobre los posibles atacantes, y Sasuke tratando de hacer su tarea.

Ninguno podía concentrarse, sus pies chocaron bajo la mesa de vez en cuando, sus manos rozando cuando alguno de los dos se estiraba para tomar una galleta, sus ojos se cruzaron más veces de las que deberían, y un puñado de ellas simplemente se quedaron congelados en el tiempo, observándose con sentimientos confusos en sus ojos.

Sasuke se levantó, necesitando un descanso, y un libro más, solo un poco más para terminar con su tarea y así poder dispersarse sin preocupaciones. Caminó lentamente, un balanceo cadencioso marcando sus caderas, porque _maldita sea_ , claro que aprovecharía esto para coquetear. Aún si el fuego que recorrían sus venas amenazaba con incendiar lo ante el sentimiento de los ojos oscuros de Naruto recorriendo su cuerpo.

Miró hacia los libros, sin concentrarse en ellos aún, simplemente haciendo tiempo, sintiendo la piel de su nuca erizarse ante la mirada pesada y hambrienta del alfa en él. También, para que negarlo, se regocijaba en la atención que el rubio le estaba dando.

Contó hasta tres antes de realmente mirar los títulos y empezar a moverse por los estantes. Vio el título que necesitaba y, de inmediato, notó que necesitaría una escalera… o al alfa. Mordió su labio, pensando cuidadosamente que decir para no ser demasiado obvio, aunque no fue necesario. Antes de realmente poder pensar algo coherente, una excusa estúpida, Naruto ya estaba tras él, unos escasos milímetros apartado.

Sasuke sentía claramente el calor del firme pecho que estaba casi pegado a su espalda. Giró parcialmente la cabeza, Naruto tomó una inhalación profunda, inclinándose un poco más hacia él, sus labios rozaron intencionalmente el lóbulo de su oreja. Sasuke se estremeció, sintiendo que la piel de su oreja comenzaba a arder por el simple roce.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, niño bonito? —susurró, su voz casi demasiado profunda. Sasuke jadeó, asintiendo rápidamente.

Naruto casi quiso arrullar por la ternura. Casi. Sin embargo, sonrió de lado, ojos brillando traviesos.

—Necesito una respuesta verbal, cariño, ¿podrías hacer eso por mí? —pidió, Sasuke se estremeció, y pasaron unos segundos antes de que encontrara su voz.

—S-si, ¿me ayudas, por favor?

El rubio sonrió, una de sus grandes manos apretó el hueso de la cadera del Uchiha. Miro hacia los libros y luego volvió a ver al omega frente a él.

—Si lo preguntas tan amablemente no podría negarme, —sonrió, su pulgar acarició la cadera del menor. Lo vio estremecerse y sonrió aún más—¿Cuál es el libro que necesitas bebé?

Sasuke sentía su cerebro brumoso, casi estaba flotando en su posición. El peso de la mano de Naruto era lo único que parecía conectarlo a tierra, sostenerlo para que no se fuera lejos. Parpadeo repetidas veces, tratando de ubicar el nombre del libro que necesitaba.

Miro los lomos de los libros, estiró su brazo, a pesar de sentirse flotar, todo era tan pesado.

—E-ese alfa, —respiró temblorosamente, su voz no más fuerte que un susurro. Se escuchaba dolorosamente suave. Naruto dejo salir un gruñido bajo, Sasuke involuntariamente jadeo. —el libro rojo que d-dice “arte antiguo”.

Naruto lo vio, y estuvo por estirar la mano cuando escuchó un pequeño quejido. Miro a Sasuke con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Se veía tan lindo con las mejillas rojas y los ojos nublados con algo indefinible. Naruto podría comérselo.

—¿Sí, Sasuke? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia él nuevamente, sus ojos no pudieron evitar caer en los rosados labios—Dile a alfa lo que pasa, omega.

Sasuke se estremeció, un latigazo caliente recorrió todo su cuerpo, enviándole escalofríos. El deseo estalló en su estómago.

Casi sin vacilar, pero con una voz temblorosa por el calor que se iba expandiendo por su cuerpo, dijo:

—Cárgame, yo lo agarro…

El rubio se lamió los labios con diversión y asintió. Tomo la delgada cintura y lo alzo sin esfuerzo hacia donde estaba el libro. Cuando el Uchiha ya lo tuvo en manos supo que debía bajarlo, pero la mirada pesada y oscura que bailaba entre las oscuras pestañas del menor le dio otra idea.

Con relativa facilidad lo volteó en el aire, presionándolo contra los estantes llenos de libros, encajando entre sus piernas. Sasuke se estremeció, dejando salir un suave gemido.

El rubio volvió a mirar esos bonitos labios, y con todo su autocontrol, volvió a mirar a esos ojos que deseaban tantas cosas, cosas que Naruto podía cumplir si se lo pedían.

Sasuke no tenía esa voluntad, puesto que cuando vio los labios del chico no pudo ni tuvo la fuerza como apartar su mirada. Se quedaron así un momentos, ambos más cerca de lo que había estado desde esa clase de música, compartiendo aire y miradas fugaces pero hambrientas.

—Alfa…—se quejó el azabache, dejando caer el libro, sus manos volando a las hebras doradas.

Naruto se relamió los labios, sin perderse la expansión de las pupilas del otro cuando vio sus labios.

—¿Si, bonito? ¿Qué puede hacer alfa por ti, hm? —pidió, una de sus manos dejando los muslos del chico para poder acariciar la mejilla con ternura, su lobo revolviéndose por complacer al omega.

_A su omega._

Sasuke gimoteo, apoyándose en la suave caricia, sus ojos cerrándose. Jamás había estado tan desesperado por el toque de alguien, o quizás si lo estuvo. Quizás por eso antes se sentía tan vacío y frío, tan solo a pesar de estar rodeado. Naruto le había hecho falta.

—Beso, alfa, _por favor…_

Naruto dejo salir un gruñido profundo, su propio alfa respondiendo a la voz tan vulnerable y sumisa del omega. Sasuke inclinó la cabeza, dejando su cuello expuesto para el alfa.

Naruto dejo que su nariz recorriera la piel lechosa, salivando por poder dejar marcas, por reclamarlo. Por hacerle saber al mundo que este precioso omega era suyo.

Sasuke gimió cuando Naruto frotó la punta de su nariz contra su glándula de aroma, marcándolo con el suyo propio, pino y café, mientras que el aroma de Sasuke quedaba atenuado, ya no tanto fresas y chocolate, sino más bien olía a bosque y chocolate.

Naruto siguió subiendo por la piel tersa de su cuello, Sasuke se estremecía deseando sus labios. Cuando el rubio finalmente llegó a sus labios, Sasuke ya era un desastre de ojos brillando entrecerrados, su cabello despeinado y sus labios rojos por haberlos mordido en anticipación.

Estaban a centímetros de distancia, Sasuke cerró los ojos pero Naruto lo miró unos instantes más, tratando de grabar la escena frente a él, no quería perderse ningún solo detalle, pero al final sus párpados también cayeron. Y un celular sonó, Naruto se apartó, maldiciendo. Sasuke se estremeció, pegándose al pecho del rubio, sus labios pegándose al cuello, Naruto gruñó.

Contesto a su celular, sosteniendo a Sasuke con un solo brazo y apoyando su mejilla contra el suave cabello.

—Espero que sea importante. —casi gruñó cuando escuchó a alguien hablar. Sasuke acarició su cuello, y el rubio exhaló, el omega lo estaba tranquilizando con sus caricias. Sonrió un poco.

— _S-si, uh, el señor Fugaku quiere hablar contigo, es sobre el ataque. Te espera en el estudio… tienen algo._ —la voz temblorosa de un chico, presumiblemente un beta, habló con inseguridad.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, lamió la cara externa de sus dientes y asintió suavemente.

—Entendido. Voy para allá, que alguien venga a cuidar del joven amo. —ordenó, colgando inmediatamente después, sin esperar respuesta.

Miro al omega entre sus brazos y sonrió levemente. Lo acomodó en la silla, acariciando suavemente las mejillas del chico, Sasuke lo miró con un puchero, y el rubio casi se derrite por lo tierno que se veía.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—Pero tengo qué, niño bonito— sonrió el rubio, sus ojos brillando de diversión.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, sus cejas se fruncieron y logró parecer incluso más enfurruñado. Esta vez Naruto si arrullo por lo lindo que se veía, apretó suavemente sus mejillas, haciendo que el puchero fuera más pronunciado, y que Naruto quisiera besarlo aún más.

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo, puedes ir después—refunfuñó, arrugando la nariz.

—¿Si? ¿Y cuando sería eso? ¿Cuándo te duermas? —se burló el rubio, cariñoso. —No seas caprichoso, Sasuke. Tengo que ir.

La puerta fue golpeada suavemente, como un aviso y un recordatorio. Naruto se levantó, sonriéndole al omega, una de sus manos sujetó firmemente la mandíbula del chico, y sus ojos volvieron a oscurecerse. Sasuke se estremeció, casi deshuesándose ante el firme agarre, una muestra de poder que su omega disfrutó.

—Se un buen niño, Sasuke. Compórtate para alfa, y haz lo que te dicen. —pidió, un leve tono de orden por debajo de la dulzura, una orden que hizo que Sasuke se irguiera y provocó que sus entrañas se calentaran nuevamente, deseoso por seguir las indicaciones de _su_ alfa. Serás recompensado si lo haces.

Sasuke dejo salir un gemido bajo, y Naruto sonrió, soltándolo. Sasuke casi se inclinó para seguir la mano.

El rubio troto hasta una de las ventanas, abriéndola para airear un poco el lugar, y que no apestara tanto a omega y alfa. Aunque el aroma suave de la puerta indicaba a un beta, y él realmente no podía olerlos, pero más valía prevenir.

Sacudió el cabello de Sasuke una última vez, luego tomó la carpeta de archivos, una galleta más y se dirigió a la puerta. Dejo entrar a su reemplazo y se fue a la oficina de su jefe.

Vaya día. Y eso que aún no terminaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, buenas (?
> 
> No desaparecí tres meses, es un milagro(?
> 
> Esta fuerte el asunto entre Naruto y Sasuke ah.
> 
> Bueno, díganme que opinan, así veo si esto termina mal o no ahre
> 
> Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que no se cuando será pero espero que muy pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Esa estaba siendo una semana agitada para todos en la mansión Uchiha, los empleados corriendo de un lado a otro limpiando y arreglando las instalaciones, los guardias tratando de mantener todos los perímetros seguros, y muchos otros corriendo tras los integrantes de la familia, en tanto ellos mismos se movilizaban para tener todo listo para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión en ese fin de semana.

Naruto había regresado a su puesto junto a Itachi, debido a que el mayor de los Uchiha debía de encargarse de demasiadas cosas y no confiaba en nadie más que Naruto para acompañarlo, puesto que por algo era casi como su mano derecha en todos sus negocios en los bajos mundos. Y se lo llevo, aun si Sasuke lo miraba con ojos traicionados y una expresión que exclamaba venganza en su lindo rostro.

Adoraba a su hermano, pero eso no quitaba que se fuera a llevar a Naruto, porque él era su mano derecha, la persona la que más confiaba, y, además, era súper divertido hacer enojar a su hermano menor. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de quitarle algo que tanto quería, y según lo que había visto, tanto él como sus padres, notaban que Naruto y Sasuke estaban empezando a desarrollar una relación que antes no existía.

Y era gracioso verlos todos nerviosos cuando lo interrumpían algún momento demasiado intenso o cuando lo separaban porque tenían que cumplir distintas funciones, sobre todo Sasuke, que siendo tan estoico y seguro siempre, les resultaba súper extraño verlo enojado o desesperado por algo.

Así que aquí estaban ahora, en una reunión, con gente que estaba a punto de matarse unos entre otros, porque los alfas estaban llenos de sí mismos y no podían controlarse ni un poco, por lo menos no aquellos alfas. Itachi ya estaba aburrido y Naruto estaba desesperado, mientras todos los demás estaban al borde del asesinato.

Ellos ya no sabían si debían reírse o llorar. Lo que si tenían en claro es que este negocio no lo podían perder, todo por unos ineptos que no sabían que hacer, tan llenos de su propia mierda como para darse cuenta del otro. Entonces Itachi hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer: intimidarlos.

Porque era Itachi Uchiha, y con el nadie se metía, ni le hacía perder el tiempo. Ya que el tiempo es dinero, y estaban perdiendo dinero a montón con cada segundo que pasaba, e Itachi no pierde, y no es algo que le gustaría empezar a hacer.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente por toda la habitación, haciendo resonar sus pasos por sobre los gritos, los cuales fueron disminuyendo. Las miradas se fueron volviendo hacia él. Todos empezaron a sentirse aturdidos, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el jefe de la mafia más grande de Japón. Se detuvo al frente de todos, ojos oscuros estudiando la escena, oliendo el miedo casi en cada uno de ellos.

Naruto sonrío divertido, porque vivir esto para él era común. No le tenía miedo de Itachi, así como en su momento tampoco le tuvo miedo Fugaku. Estaba acostumbrado, convivía con ellos todos los días, así que no se preocupaba.

Ni siquiera podía decir que en algún momento estuvo miedo, porque él los veía todos los días, convivía con ellos desde muy pequeño como para sentir algo de miedo (sin contar, evidentemente, su pasado extraño. Algo para nada normal, pero bien estaba en la mafia muy normal no podía hacer)

Igualmente, era muy divertido de ver el cambio en sus expresiones. Como sus ojos se oscurecían, entre cerrándose, y sus cejas se arqueaban. Sus rasgos se volvían aún más afilados, su cuerpo parecía incluso ampliarse.

Era extraño pero divertido ver a un Alfa enojándose. A Naruto siempre le resultó curioso, y se preguntaba si el mismo se veían así cada que alguien hace algo que le molestaba, que lo irritaba. No lo sabía realmente, nunca había podido sacar ese lado suyo, quizás porque debía estar conteniéndose todo el tiempo por su trabajo. No podía simplemente dejarse guiar por sus instintos a cada dos por tres, porque de otra forma terminaría matando a todos en la maldita sala. Y ese no era el punto de su trabajo.

Naruto sonrío porque qué otra cosa iba a hacer. Itachi estaba a punto de volarle cabeza a todos y él simplemente estaba apoyado contra una pared, sonriendo, con sus brazos cruzados y cuerpo relajado. Prefería simplemente mirar a su jefe, ya que Itachi realmente nunca apreciaba cuando se metía en estas situaciones, a menos que se trae de un peligro real, y la verdad nunca lo había, porque nadie tenía las pelotas suficientes como para ponerle un alto a Itachi, o de decirle algo siquiera.

—Miren imbéciles, lo voy a decir una sola vez. No me gusta repetir, así que espero que estén muy atentos, ¿entendieron? —silencio, todos tenían ojos grandes dirigidos hacia él—Bien, que suerte que entendieron. —sonrío, porque Itachi era la clase de persona que podía sonreír con calma y lucir muy amenazador, más cuando simplemente sonreía como si no pasara nada, como si el mundo a su rededor no estuviese cayendo, como si todos y no estuviesen armados, como si nadie fuese peligroso. Siempre actuaba como si nadie pudiese ir más allá de él, era simplemente Itachi y nadie pasaba por sobre Itachi Uchiha.

A veces ni siquiera su propio padre, por eso él sería el siguiente líder. No es simplemente por ser el hermano mayor, es por su presencia, es la actitud, es esa forma de manejarse lo que lo hacía el candidato perfecto para ser el líder de la mafia. Eso y que realmente lo quería meter a Sasuke en un mundo tan oscuro, suficiente ya tenía con vivir siendo solo el hijo de la mafia como para tener que estar también lidiando con ser el liderazgo de este mundo.

—Ahora, bien, van a hacer esto, y lo van a hacer inmediatamente. —ordenó, su dedo índice golpeando la superficie dura de madera, casi era el único ruido en la sala—Van a firmar ese contrato, van a cerrar la boca sobre todo lo que pasó en esta sala. Se van a ir de nuevo con sus mafias, van a decirles a sus superiores que están al tanto de lo que va a pasar este fin de semana. Y nadie va a abrir la maldita boca, porque esto es simplemente lo que tiene que pasar. Es la mafia por sobre la mafia, y nadie es más de la mafia que mi hermano. La persona que osó a tratar de poner sus sucias manos sobre él, que trato de _lastimarlo_ , de _matarlo_ , va a pagar. —hizo una pausa, dirigiéndoles una mirada peligrosa, listo para sacar un arma y volarle la cabeza a todos—Así que asegúrense de estar todos relucientes y listos para el día en que la fecha de muerte que este planteada. Ah, y los espero en la fiesta, va a ser muy divertido. —otra pausa, Itachi camino hacia Naruto—Váyanse.

Empezaron a firmar uno por uno, casi atropellándose entre ellos para poder hacer todo lo más rápido posible y largarse. Una buena idea según Naruto.

Y, si antes el ambiente era tenso, ahora simplemente era de nerviosismo, de miedo incluso. Naruto seguía sonriendo, incluso Itachi sonrió y todo estuvo bien.

Una vez estuvieron todos los papeles organizados y en manos de personas capaces y confiables, se fueron. Ellos todavía tenían que resolver asuntos y Naruto no iba a dejar su lado, entonces Sasuke tendrá que esperar... para variar.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Decir que Sasuke estaba enojado era un eufemismo, estaba irascible, endemoniado. Realmente no podía creer que su hermano se atreviera a sacarle su Alfa, y no podía creer que Naruto se dejara llevar, no puede creer que su padre lo obligase a ir a ver a un sastre, y no podía creer que su madre, siendo que ella era la que más debía de comprenderlo debido a su casta omega.

¡Y se estaba burlando de él por no quererse poner un maldito traje! Se estaba burlando de él porque el maldito traje le quedaba enorme, y, por sobre todas las cosas, porque está haciendo un berrinchudo. Todo esto porque su alfa no estaba malditamente ahí para darle atención.

Dios, como quería a Naruto cerca, porque ¿de qué otra forma habría de ser divertido estar parado una plataforma, luciendo trajes, revoloteando de un lado a otro, si no estaban los ojos oscuros y apreciativos de su alfa sobre él? ¿qué tendría de divertido esto? Nada interesante, nunca es mostrarse si no hay alguien específico al que quieras impresionar.

La persona que Sasuke quería impresionar era, en específico, Naruto. Siempre lo fue, y más ahora que su omega estaba tan apegado, tan ansioso y tan hambriento por su mirada, _Dios_ , esos ojos oscuros que brillaban tan peligrosamente a veces, cuando se acercaban demasiado, cuando partes de su cuerpo se rozaban de forma nada amistosa, cuando estaban solos en una habitación, más específicamente en la habitación del Omega, con todo el aroma del menor. Sus ojos se volvían tan oscuros, penetrantes, y tan, pero tan consumidores, que Sasuke sentía que ardía bajo sus ojos, que se incineraba, y quería que cada parte de su cuerpo fuese derretida por esos ojos, que lo recorrieron constantemente, siempre lo quiso, siempre va a querer.

  
Es su alfa, y su alfa tiene que verlo, él tiene que ser visto por su alfa. Su alfa tiene que adorarlo, y él tiene que ser adorado por su alfa. Él amaba a su alfa, y él tiene que ser amado. No hay otra forma de ser, es lo que es.

—Sasuke, cariño, apúrate. No puedes simplemente enfurruñarte porque no te gusta el color. A ver, dime ¿prefieres ese traje negro? Así ya estás feliz mi amor. Vamos, inténtalo por mí, ¿por favor? —rogó, la diversión en su rostro había desaparecido al ver el rostro molesto de su niño.

—No es negro, mamá es azul rey. Y no, madre, no me gusta. —casi gruño, tirando de las mangas del traje con desaprobación. —Además, por protocolo, se supone que tengo que ir de blanco o a lo sumo de Marfil, pero este traje no es de mi agrado. No me gusta, no me queda bien y parezco, ¡no lo sé! Un palo con harapos. —se dio vuelta, sus ojos brillando con irritación— Quiero-, no lo sé, ¿algo más informal? Vamos a hacer una fiesta, pero no es una reunión de Mafia. No tengo que ir de traje, no entiendo por qué me haces usar esta basura.

Mikoto suspiró, nunca pudo decirle a su hijo que no, así que aplaudió y envió al sastre por otro traje. Uno en específico que había visto hace un tiempo, pero que nunca había podido hacerle usar a su bebé. Este día iba a aprovechar al máximo, porque era claro para ella que el pequeño omega estaba bastante necesitado de atención, y ¡adivinen! la atención que quería era de Naruto, y Mikoto tenía buen ojo, sobre todo para la moda, pero más aún para las personas.

Podía ver lo que estos dos sentían, lo mismo que ella misma en algún momento había sentido por su marido, quizás aún más consumidor o más abrazador o más profundo.

 _"Quizás eran... No, no, eso no es posible"_ se dijo a sí misma, _"ellos... no era posible, porque eran un mito, las parejas de esa índole no existían, eran solo cuentos de hadas. Uno podía enamorarse de cualquiera, no existían los destinados... O sí."_

Ella miró hacia su hijo, que seguía girando frente al espejo, tratando de buscar algo bueno en el traje.

 _"¿Estarían Naruto y Sasuke destinados a estar juntos?"_ Mikoto entrelazó sus dedos, nerviosa, sus ojos recorriendo el lugar, sin atreverse a mirar a su hijo mientras pensaba en esto, _"por eso es que se llevaron tan bien en primer lugar, por eso su hijo siempre estuvo pegado a él, aun cuando odiaba a todos los demás. Incluso lo declaró suyo"._

Se detuvo, no es algo que tenga que poner a pensar ahora, en este momento tiene que hacerlo usar ese traje. Ahora se encargaría de eso, y ya más tarde hablaría con su esposo, de cómo diablos solucionar el tema de parejas destinadas. Y de cómo hacer que Sasuke y Naruto realmente se casen.

 _Ay, Dios mío_ , ya veía los nietecitos correr, escuchaba incluso sus pasitos. Sería muy tierno, y ella ya se estaba enamorando de la idea, porque por más que Mikoto haya considerado y amado a Naruto como un hijo más, pero lo prefería de yerno, por lo menos ahora que lo pensaba (y que se lo planteaban).

Una vez que el sastre llegó y le entregó el traje, Sasuke casi se cae de culo. No es posible que fuera a usar un traje malditamente tradicional de jodido omega. No, no lo haría, pero luego algo en su estómago se retorció.

Se miró al espejo con esa ropa, pero nada frente a su pecho casi como si lo estuviese portando. Se imaginó con eso, caminando por el salón, se imaginó entrando en el lugar, su Alfa junto Itachi (como siempre, porque era su mano derecha, y ahí no podían mentirle a él. Veía la complicidad, la camaradería, y uno no hablaba así con alguien que solo era su empleado) (Aunque, bien, Naruto nunca había sido solo un empleado), lo observaría, vería cómo queda un omega-, _su_ omega en un traje tradicional.

Cómo se vería con esta cosa en él, seguro de que con los ajustes estaría apegada casi a su piel y absolutamente dejaría a la vista su cuello, y el parte de su pecho, básicamente un buffet para su alfa.

Sí, sí, no está tan mal. Demonios, seguro hasta se veía bien. Y hacer que su alfa babease por él sonaba genial, hacerlo pagar por no darle la atención necesaria durante una maldita semana sonaba aún mejor. Estas cosas no podían dejarse pasar.

Si él quería algo lo tenía, no había otra forma de ser. Pero no, siendo el omega caprichoso que era decidieron sacarle a la única persona que podía mantener su necesidad satisfecha.

No, definitivamente no iba a decir que no a este traje, no cuando había que hacer que el alfa sufriera aunque sea un poco del anhelo que quemaba el pecho del omega.

Tenía que estar con él pero por culpa de lo que sea que estén haciendo no podía ser así.

Se vistió rápidamente, acomodando todo la tela que, efectivamente, le sobraba, porque le quedaba ajustado en partes sí y en otras partes no. Pero pensar que si esto fuera ajustado se vería cada curva de la que Sasuke estaba orgulloso de haber trabajado, mostrando su cuerpo a su Alfa. Su plan era, básicamente, lograr que su alfa quisiera _comérselo_ , pero adivinen qué... No va a poder porque dejó a Sasuke solo durante una semana.

Y ya acomodado devuelta en la plataforma sonríe con suficiencia, se sentía bien, no, se sentía poderoso en un traje tradicional, lo cual es contradictorio porque se supone que tenía que sentir obsoleto, objetivizado, pero se sentía bien al pensar que Naruto iba a verlo con él. Se sentía bien saber que podía ser un buen omega para su alfa.

Su madre aplaudió, adulando y decidiendo que ese iba a ser el atuendo que utilizaría en la fiesta. Ordenó que se hagan los ajustes necesarios para hacerlo ver hermoso, más hermoso de lo que ya es, porque también su madre se encargaba de aumentarle el ego constantemente. Y él no iba a quejarse.

Luego se fueron, ya completamente listos para la fiesta.

* * *

  
  
  
  


Las decoraciones estaban totalmente terminadas, los invitados habían llegado, las limosinas estaban aparcadas y ocupaban casi todo el camino hacia la entrada. Los empleados corriendo un lado para otro, lejos de la vista de los curiosos y mucho más lejos de la vista de los invitados.  
  


Todo estaba hermoso, decorado en tonos dorados y blancos. Los alfas usaban trajes carísimos azules, grises, negros, rojos, e incluso algún que otro usaba uno verde. Lo cual era extraño, pero la mayoría vestían trajes negros y azules. Excepto los guardaespaldas, que esta vez estaban simplemente usando una camisa y un pantalón de vestir negro, con sus respectivos zapatos.  
  


Naruto, en específico, estaba usando una camisa roja, porque la señora Mikoto no podía ni pensar en dejarlo usar algo simple, no, estaba usando seda roja, la camisa tenía los primeros dos botones desabotonados, mostrar su pecho sus lindas clavículas. (Dios, Sasuke amaba las clavículas)  
  


Una sonrisa bobalicona bailaba en sus labios mientras se burlaba de Itachi por alguna cosa de la que estén charlando, como siempre hacían, porque eran casi hermanos. (se sentían como eso, como hermanos)  
  


Tenía las mangas arremangadas casi hasta los codos, era extraño que Naruto usara más que eso, pero esa noche había decidido usar anillos, lo cual lo hacía verse más caliente de lo que debería ser legalmente permitido.  
  


¿Y por qué está haciendo eso con su dedo? ¿por qué estaba rodeando al borde del maldito vaso de tequila con su dedo?  
  


Sasuke sentía que se estaba calentando, su piel erizándose, sentía las hormonas alborotadas, ¡demonios! Se suponía que el alfa era el que tenía que babear no él.  
  


Camino con porte firme, cabeza en alto, como si nadie pudiese estar por encima de él. Muchos en la fiesta, sobre todo los alfas estúpidos de la sala, se molestarían por esto, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Era el maldito hijo jefe de la mafia japonesa y el hermano consentido del futuro jefe.  
  


Sin contar con que tenía el alfa más guapo y fuerte de toda la maldita sala, entonces si alguien trataba de ponerle maldito dedo encima, o le hablaba mal, entonces esa persona probablemente iba a terminar sin cabeza.  
  


Y estaba contento con eso, o eso se decía a sí mismo porque no quería tener miedo. No hoy.  
  


Normalmente estas fiestas lo hacían sentir ansioso, como si quisieran enterrarse a sí mismo en un hueco y nunca más salir. Era muy molesto, siempre lo fue, porque sentía la mirada de todos recorrerlo, era observado y se sentía asqueado consigo mismo cada que se percataba de alguna mirada lujuriosa entre todas las de juicio. Y no podía hacer nada, ni decir nada, porque era una omega.  
  


Sin embargo hoy era diferente, hoy no sería así, hoy estaba su alfa, y lo único que le importaba era la mirada que iba a recibir y se estremeció cuando vio a Naruto girado su cabeza un poco hacia él, y quizás por el rabillo del ojo lo capto, entonces lo miro a los ojos fijamente. La mirada prácticamente borrosos del omega noto como la manzana de Adán subía y bajaba bruscamente.  
  


Los ojos ahora oscuros, rojizos en los bordes, lo miraban con hambre. Volvió estremecerse, esa era la reacción que quería.  
  


Se relamió los labios y se quedó parado en su lugar, mirándolo fijamente, tenía la necesidad de salir corriendo y no específicamente por huir, sino por el juego de apareamiento que utilizaban los omegas anteriormente. Era una de las preliminares tradicionales: la cacería del alfa al omega. El alfa lo perseguiría durante un largo rato, tratando de demostrar que era apto para él, que lo merecía, y cuando lo encontrara, _joder_ , terminarían acoplados, y el omega muy probablemente embarazado.  
  


Y era realmente un buen plan de arranque, podría salir corriendo ahora mismo, probablemente por la mirada de Naruto, lo perseguiría y eso definitivamente terminaría justo como Sasuke quería. Pero eso sería poco decoroso, no podía hacer eso, no luego de todos los preparativos.  
  


Además, aún no sabía lo que se está celebrando. Y necesitaba saberlo, porque es curioso.  
  


Entonces sintió una mano en su cuello, alguien jalando los cabellos de su nuca, y luego tenía en frente unos ojos rojos de alfa, con colmillos saliendo, listos para morderlo. Al parecer esa no era su noche, no era su momento y ahora va a ser marcado por un alfa extraño. Qué _divertido_.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holabuenas.
> 
> Llegué un día tarde, pero llegué ah.
> 
> Acá tienen su capítulo, lo curioso de esto es que estamos en el tramo final de la historia, así que disfruten de lo últimos destellos de esta historia ah.
> 
> Como siempre, espero sus opiniones y comentarios.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que no sé cuando será, pero espero que muy pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

Se preguntaba cuando había pasado se estar deshuesado y desesperado por tener a un alfa encima a estar aterrorizado bajo el toque de uno.

 _Porque no quieres a cualquier alfa_ , su mente le suministró.

Su omega se revolvía histérico en su interior, desesperado por salir del agarre dominante del otro. Sentía los oídos tapados, había incluso un pitido agudo e incómodo que lo aturdía.

Se sentía atrapado, angustiado, y el borde de las lágrimas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y no estaba muy seguro de si seguía de pie o sólo se mantenía erguido gracias a la mano fuertemente aferrada a su cuello.

A este punto no sabía si darle la suficiente importancia a eso, porque estaba más ocupado pensando en cada una de las posibilidades, lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y de lo que significaría para su vida. Estaría arruinado para siempre, no había forma de que esto tuviese un buen desenlace.

Sentía las lágrimas caer, la frescura contrastando contra el calor en sus mejillas, fue vagamente consciente de los ruidos que podría llegar a estar dimitiendo, pero nada de eso importaba. No ahora, no con la situación en la que se encontraba. Por lo menos fue así hasta que se sintió caer.

Sus rodillas chocaron dolorosamente contra el suelo, y supo que estaba libre de alguna forma. Se animó a ver por sobre el hombro y sintió a su omega estremecerse al ver al alfa rubio, a su alfa, sometiendo al otro. Parecía endemoniado y Dios sabe que esto no debería parecer caliente.

Había estado en una situación de peligro mortal, no podía dejar que las hormonas se hicieran cargo, no era momento. No.

Dejo salir un gimoteo lastimosamente, un ruido tan bajo que apenas y el mismo pudo escucharlo, pero inmediatamente obtuvo la atención del rubio. Sus ojos habían dejado de ser azules, eran dos joyas sangrientas con la pupila tan fina que parecía no estar allí. Era sólo una Iris roja.

Sasuke inconscientemente se doblegó, mostrando su cuello ante el alfa, demostrando su lado sumiso, tratando inconscientemente de apaciguarlo lo suficiente. Escuchaba la voz de Itachi dando órdenes, pero realmente no estaba muy seguro de que alguien quisiera acercársele a Naruto, no mientras estaba apretando fuertemente el cuello del otro alfa, gruñendo como si fuese un animal salvaje.

A Sasuke, francamente, no le pudo importar menos eso. Se arrastró hacia él, prácticamente a cuatro patas, sus instintos guiándolo, sin vías racionales. Sus oscuros ojos resplandecieron levemente ante las luces cálidas de salón. Cuando estuvo al alcance de Naruto inclino su cuello, exponiéndose y sometiéndose a la vez.

Naruto tomó la ofrenda y lanzó lejos al otro alfa, quizás en un empujón, quizás no, tal vez realmente lo levantó y lo arrojo, pero Sasuke no estaba muy seguro, y no le importaba. Sólo necesitaba estar cerca de Naruto, y con ese otro idiota de por medio no podría estarlo.

Su omega se retorcía, porque lo único que quería era su a alfa con él a su alrededor, protegiéndolo.

Naruto lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, y presionando su rostro contra el cuello blanquecino del azabache. Froto su nariz contra su cuello para poder marcarlo con su aroma, demostrarle al mundo que Naruto era su alfa, que Sasuke ya tenía a alguien y que nadie podía tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció entre sus brazos, apretándose aún más contra él, frotando también su mejilla contra la glándula aromática en la base de su cuello del rubio. Los olores mezclándose le enviaron un latigazo de placer por su columna. Y entonces, de un momento a otro, estaban saliendo de la sala. Había hombres moviéndose de un lado a otro cuando salieron, estaban tratando de someter al otro alfa (aunque no es como si Naruto le fuese a dar oportunidad de volver a tocar a su omega) pero preferían evitar una catástrofe.

No necesitaban que Naruto matara a alguien, por lo menos no sin una orden. Pero de eso ya se encargaría Itachi.

Naruto los llevó a la habitación de Sasuke, tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro para mantener a su omega un lugar en el que nadie se atrevería a entrar, no sin autorización de ellos primero. Sin embargo, ya pasando por la puerta, se convirtió en un frenesí. Ambos estaban muy poco conscientes de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente sabían que sentían calor, estaban sudorosos, el olor delicioso los rodeaba y se sentían dichosos, embriagados, ambos cayeron a la cama.

Naruto se posicionó sobre Sasuke y se besaron, al fin sus labios pudieron encontrar el camino adecuado para llegar a entrelazarse. Al inicio empezó tan suavemente que parecía simplemente la caricia de un pétalo de rosa, pero rápidamente se convirtió en algo más, más hambriento, más caliente, más exigente.

Sasuke arqueo, tratando de estar lo más pegado posible a su alfa, Naruto metió sus manos cálidas en la ropa del azabache, acariciando la piel que tenía a su alcance.

—Alfa, _por favor_ —suplico Sasuke, entregándose al más puro instinto, a los más bajos deseos de su cuerpo.

Se sentía todo tan extraño, y a la vez tan familiar, era un lugar seguro, pero estar bajo la mirada caliente de Naruto nunca se sintió así, lo está haciendo sentir tan desesperado por su toque, por sus halagos, por su sonrisa. Gimoteo.

Naruto comenzó a desvestirlo, no queriendo hacer esperar ni un solo segundo más a su omega, quería dárselo todo, pero a la vez tenía la implacable necesidad de comenzar a jugar, a molestarlo hasta que suplicara y llorará por él. Hasta que se retorciera entre sus brazos y no reconociera nada más que él, que no quiera nada más que a él.

le quitó la parte superior del traje, deleitándose al eliminar las capas y poder observar con mayor deleite la blanca piel qué, para nada sorprendentemente, era rosada en algunos sitios, y tenía muy bonitos lunares por allí. Naruto estaba deseando poder besarlos.

Se inclino un poco más sobre Sasuke, y el Omega ya lo estaba esperando, con los brazos abiertos, pero entonces la puerta se abrió. Ambos se tensaron y miraron hacia la puerta; era Itachi, mirándolos con los ojos grandes y redondos, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar o que debía de hacer en ese momento, para sorpresa de ambos alfas, Sasuke soltó un gruñido, Naruto se dejó empujar y pronto tenía un Omega completamente hostil encima.

Lo suficientemente enojado y hundido en sus instintos como para considerar a su propia familia una amenaza. Sus ojos brillaban en plata, e Itachi supo que era mejor irse. Dio un paso hacia atrás y sacudió sus manos en son de rendición.

—Sólo venía a decirles que saldremos y que la fiesta, evidentemente se terminó. Por favor cuídense, no quiero tener sobrinos. No aún, gracias.

Cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo. Naruto, aun medio confundido por la situación, atrapo a Sasuke en un abrazo y volvieron a besarse, se supone que iba a ser algo tranquilo pero el Omega estaba en un estado de frenesí y lo único que quería era apretarse más y más a él.

La ropa empezó a estorbar, en definitiva, en la mente de Sasuke, por lo que, aunque amaba con locura como se veía su alfa con esa camisa de seda, comenzó a desabotonarla.

Naruto susurro su nombre, entrecortado y profundo, encendió algo instintivo, demasiado primitivo, en Sasuke. Algo en el tembló, su omega retorciéndose del éxtasis por lo que sabía que vendría.

A este punto comenzaba a mojarse, era un omega, esas cosas sucedían aunque era la primera vez que, fuera del surco, estaba así: mojado y listo.

 _Dios_ , cuán listo estaba para su alfa. Sasuke volvió a suplicar.

— _Alfa_ —su estómago estalló en llamas cuando vio los ojos de Naruto titilar en algo crudo, para nada inocente. se inclinó lentamente hacia él, que pasó saliva, pensando que iba a recibir un beso, e incluso entre abrió los labios, listo para él, pero en vez de eso sólo recibió un pequeño roce, y luego los labios del rubio hicieron un recorrido por su mejilla, bajando hacia su mandíbula y después gimió cuando Naruto mordió su lóbulo, Sasuke ahí realmente perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, no tenía tiempo de pensar o tratar de ser lógico.—te necesito—jadeo Sasuke, volviendo arquearse para poder presionarse contra la cadera de Naruto, quería transmitir el mensaje, pero quizás a Naruto le gustaba algo mucho más directo—fóllame, alfa.

Recibió un gemido en el espacio de su garganta, Sasuke se dio por satisfecho de poder tener ese mínimo control sobre la situación. El rubio dejó que sus dientes rozaron la sensible piel, sus manos agarrando las últimas prendas que tenía, haciéndolas volar lejos.

Donde quiera que las manos del rubio tocará su piel ardía como fuego, quería hacer algo, quería sacarle la ropa al rubio, terminar de desnudarlo, pero había algo caliente, algo sumamente erótico, en estar completamente expuesto y que su alfa apenas y tuviese desabrochada la camisa.

Sus miembros se deslizaron juntos de repente, y Sasuke no pudo contener el gemido que se escapó de él. Sonaba tan roto, patético y desesperado, pero no podía importarle menos, ahora si se dejó ir completamente ante el control del alfa, estremeciéndose ante el contacto, incendiándose desde dentro hacia fuera. Ardiendo por el deseo que sentía hacia su alfa.

Se sentía tan vacío, y la necesidad de ser llenado era tan fuerte que empezaba a abrumar su mente. Se movió un poco, alzando sus brazos para poder enredarlos en el cuello de Naruto, arqueándose nuevamente para poder presionar de nuevo sus pollas juntas, necesitando la fracción, solo un poco menos de lo que realmente necesitaba ser jodido ya. Pero con la sonrisa burlona de su alfa, si era algo que destacar, parecía que eso no iba a llegar en la brevedad.

Aun así, enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Naruto, y este gruño fuerte y posesivo, simulando una embestida cuando sus caderas se movieron por inercia hacia Sasuke, quien tuvo que gemir.

Si eso se sentía así de bien, siendo una simple simulación, no podía esperar para comprobar cómo se sentían los reales.

—Alfa—gimió, de nuevo, en el oído del rubio.

Naruto dejó destapar una respiración profunda, tratando con todo lo que no tenía de contenerse, pero... ¿realmente necesitaba contenerse? Ahora, cuando Sasuke ya había dejado muy en claro lo que quería.

No, no debía, no. dejó escapar otro ruido profundo.

—si—respondió—sí, yo te cuidaré, omega. Yo me encargaré de ti ahora.

Naruto dejó que sus manos recorrieran los muslos lentamente, hasta llegar a su culo. Sus anillos aún estaban en sus dedos, pero Sasuke no quería que se lo sacara. Froto sus dedos un poco, sintiendo la humedad escurrirse. Y tuvo que ocupar su boca haciendo marcas, o sino comenzaría a gruñir nuevamente.

Sasuke era un desastre de gemidos a este punto, tan necesitado que no le importaba hacer un escándalo siempre y cuando lograra obtener lo que deseaba.

Comenzó con dos dedos, y la sensación del metal frío contra su interior caliente estaba dejando a Sasuke volando en lo más alto, casi en el éxtasis profundo.

Naruto dejo una larga lamida en el vientre del omega, bajando un poco más hasta que llegó a la cabeza de su miembro, Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido aún más agudo, retorciéndose en la cama.

Una mano firme lo sostenía contra el colch9n, mientras su alfa se encargaba de todo, y el no podía hacer nada más que gemir y llorar de placer. Se sentir mal si no escuchara los gruñidos de Naruto y sintiera sus miradas ardientes. Estaba siendo un espectáculopara su alfa, y eso parecía gustarle al rubio.

Tembló entero, estirando una de sus manos hacia el cabello de Naruto tratando de avisarle que si seguía-

Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron, y el rubio se llevó su miembro entero a la boca. Sasuke puede jurar que vio blanco, su boca se abrió sin emitir ruido alguno y sufrió un espasmo.

Vio a su alfa sonreírle con burla, lamiendo sus labios.

¿Crees que puedas aguantar otro, bonito?

Sasuke gimió en éxtasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto es lo mejor que van a conseguir de mi, soy una mierda para esto de smut y demás, debería practicar y todo, pero me da pajA
> 
> Sabrán disculparme ahre


	9. Chapter 9

—Naruto, por favor. —gimió el omega, retorciéndose en la cama—. Deja de ser malo conmigo, he sido bueno, alfa. Por favor, por favor.

El rubio le sonrió, sus manos deslizándose por el bonito pecho del omega, con lentitud sus dedos rozaron sus pezones. Sasuke gimió, arqueándose bajo el toque de su alfa, enterrando sus menos más profundamente en las sabanas.

—Eso es, bonito, déjame saber si estoy complaciendo a mi omega.

Si pudiera, Sasuke se sonrojaría aún más, pero a este punto su rostro tenía un constante tono rojo, por el calor que subía por su cuerpo con cada roce de piel que obtenía de su alfa.

—Eres tan injusto. —se quejó, un ruido vergonzoso escapando de entre sus labios cuando Naruto rodó sus caderas, chocando contra él—. Eres malo... Solo fóllame, alfa. Rápido.

—Pero es que eres tan lindo cuando luces así, desesperado y nervioso. —se burló, cariñosamente, aun molestando a los lindos pezones del chico. Sin embargo, decidió dejar de ser tan cruel con su pequeño gatito, devolviendo su mano hacia el trasero del chico, metiendo dos dedos de golpe, encontrando casi instintivamente su próstata. El lubricante comenzó a gotear con más prominencia, haciendo que la boca del alfa se llenara de saliva.

Sasuke gimió, aún más desesperado ahora.

—Puedo tomarlo, _puedo tomarlo._ Lléname más, por favor. —suplicó, su voz resquebrajándose mientras el azabache se hundía aún más en la nebulosa sensación de placer.

—Eres tan bonito y dulce, bebé. —Alagó, esparciendo suaves besos por el cuello de Sasuke—. ¿Lo sabias? Tan dulce, no puedo creer que pueda verte así, todo desesperado por tu alfa. Tan perfecto, como siempre, pero aún más por suplicar por mí.

El omega estaba francamente destrozado a ese punto, el celo cayendo como peso completo sobre él. En un último intento de conseguir lo que quería, enredó sus piernas en la cintura del rubio. El alfa gruño, complacido y sorprendido en partes iguales.

—Alfa, Naruto, por _favor._ —suplicó, arqueándose más, descubriendo su garganta, Naruto sintió la súbita necesidad de dejar una marca permanente allí. —Te quiero dentro, quiero tu nudo, por favor. ¿Puedes dármelo? Por favor, alfa.

El rubio lamio suavemente la piel que se le presentaba antes de sacar sus dedos, acomodándose mejor entre las piernas de su chico. Se burló unas cuantas veces, solo rozando la zona, para ver una última vez como Sasuke se retorcía y resoplaba con impaciencia—. Eres tan bonito, omega. Tan dulce, Sasuke.

Empujó sus caderas hacia delante, su polla finalmente deslizándose dentro de su omega. Ambos gimieron, complacidos de finalmente llegar a ello. Naruto apoyó una mano en la cama, justo al lado de la cabeza de Sasuke. Sus miradas se cruzaron antes de que el rubio rodara sus caderas, probando. El azabache dejó salir dulce gemido, por lo que la siguiente vez que se movió lo hizo con más profundidad, haciendo que Sasuke gritara. Clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Naruto, por lo que cuando el alfa aceleró el paso, sus uñas bajaron por la espalda, sonsacándole un jadeo complacido al rubio.

Los suaves sonidos y jadeos de Sasuke se convirtieron rápidamente en gritos y sollozos, entre mezclados con suplicas.

—Voy a anudarte. —Gruñó el rubio, Sasuke asintió con fervor—. Y un día, voy a ponerte los dientes en el cuello y te reclamaré. Eres mío, Sasuke. _Mío._

Sasuke se arqueó, sus ojos rodando a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Naruto rechinó los dientes, su orgasmo atravesando su núcleo. Sasuke gritó una última vez, agarrando a Naruto con más fuerza, mientras el rubio seguía tratando de mover sus caderas tanto como podía, con su nudo ya estirando el agujero de Sasuke, tan tenso, mientras el omega se apretaba a su alrededor, como si tuviera miedo que le quitara eso.

Se quedaron allí un segundo, temblando y jadeando, Sasuke lloró un poquitito. Luego se vieron a los ojos y una indiscutible sonrisa subió por sus labios.

—Te amo, Sasuke.

El menor sonrió, brillante y sincero—. Yo también te amo, Naruto. Mi alfa.

—Mi omega. —ronroneó el rubio, depositado un beso en la frente de Sasuke.

* * *

—Déjenme entender esto... —habló Fugaku, frotando sus sienes. Lucia sumamente estresado, mientras Mikoto bebía su té con una mirada en blanco—. Te _jodiste_ a mi hijo.

— ¡Papá! —gritó el Uchiha menor, su hermano se burló activamente de él segundos más tardes. Fugaku y Naruto los ignoraron.

—Así es, señor.

Silencio, ambos alfas estaban mirándose a los ojos con intensidad. Mikoto dejó su te.

Fugaku asintió—. Deberías dejar de llamarme señor, entonces. Al parecer somos familia ahora.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se desencajó, casi cayendo al suelo. No se había esperado eso. Itachi se colgó de la espalda del rubio, quien seguía parpadeando hacia el patriarca de los Uchiha.

Mikoto aplaudió, una sonrisa brillante iluminando todo su rostro.

— ¡Esto merece un pastel!

Naruto dejó salir una risa sorprendida, Sasuke se acercó a él y ambos se miraron. Sonrisas gemelas antes de tomarse de las manos.

El día pasó en una especia de faceta familiar que no habían tenido jamás. Mikoto quería demostrar que podía cocinar, y terminó arrastrando a su esposo a que la ayudara. Los tres más jóvenes se habían sentado en las encimeras, robando dulces e ingredientes, burlándose de los mayores cuando el chef principal los regañaba por algo.

Luego habían pasado el día en la piscina, Itachi molestando a Sasuke lo más que podía, salpicándolo con agua o tratando de hundirlo en el agua. Mikoto estaba tomando sol, mientras que Naruto y Fugaku (Sobre todo el rubio) estaban tratando de hacer una parrillada. El rubio estaba cuidado que el fuego no se apagara mientras el alfa mayor preparaba las brochetas.

— ¿En serio no le molesta que salga con su hijo, Señor Fugaku?

El mencionado parpadeo, observando al rubio con una sonrisa torcida curvando en sus labios.

—No, no me molesta. En el fondo, desde la primera vez que te fuiste, lo he sabido. Mi hijo estaba destinado a ti, y tú a él. He tenido años para prepararme para este momento... Y, si te soy sincero, muchacho, no hay nadie mejor para mi hijo que tú.

El rubio le regaló una sonrisa agradecida, y cuando se disponían a seguir con la cocina de sus alimentos, uno de los guardias se acercó a ellos. Lucia tan nervioso que inmediatamente los puso alerta a los dos.

— ¡Itachi, ven aquí! —llamó Fugaku, portando nuevamente su máscara profesional. Su hijo mayor acató la orden rápidamente, dejando en paz a Sasuke, quien se acercó a su madre con cautela.

Naruto e Itachi se colocaron a los lados de Fugaku. Ellos seguían armados, una costumbre que jamás se les iría.

—Pon a la señora Uchiha y a su hijo en un lugar seguro. Quédate con ellos, enviaremos a alguien para que te apoye.

— ¡Pero Naruto! —el rubio le envió una mirada calculadora a Sasuke, y luego negó.

—Manténganse a salvo, cuando lo resolvamos iremos por ustedes. Ahora vayan.

Mikoto jaló a su hijo, mientras este no podía apartar la mirada de la espalda de su alfa.

Una vez los omegas fueron extraídos de la escena, los tres alfas marcharon hacia la sala de estar, donde al parecer alguien buscaba a su jefe.

Se sintió como una eternidad caminando. La mansión estaba en súbito silencio, parecía que los empleados habían sido evacuados. Había hombres de negro por todos lados, armados y listos para dar su vida por el jefe. Naruto se sintió identificado.

Al estar en la entrada de la sala, la tensión se volvió casi demasiado.

— ¿Acaso no saben que llegar sin aviso previo es de mala educación? —preguntó Fugaku, adelantándose. Naruto miró a la pareja que estaba parada en medio de la habitación, confuso. —Minato y Kushina Namikaze, ¿A que debo el placer?

La pelirroja se veía furiosa, una tormenta destructiva brillando en sus ojos, sin embargo pareció romperse cuando miró a Naruto, incluso llegó a cubrirse la boca con una mano.

—Así que era verdad. —susurró peligrosamente el hombre, Minato, mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Su mirada era de devastación al ver a Naruto, quien se removió incómodo, no entendiendo que estaba pasando—. Tú fuiste el que se robó a nuestro hijo.

Fugaku frunció el ceño, mirando hacia Naruto con una clara pregunta en sus ojos. El rubio se encogió de hombros, no entendiendo. Itachi posó una mano en el hombro del chico.

—Hijo... —la voz de la mujer les llamó la atención, ella estaba acercándose lentamente hacia él, por inercia destrabó el seguro de su arma, pero ella no pareció preocupada cuando puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Naruto—. Hijo, soy yo. ¿Tu mamá?

Itachi se alejó un poco, compartiendo una mirada de completo desconcierto con su padre. Las armas salieron a juego desde el otro lado.

—Te llevaste a nuestro hijo, _nos lo quitaste._ —acusó, llena de amargura, la mujer, de pronto los hombres de los Namikaze apuntaban a los de los Uchiha, y viceversa.

Naruto se alejó de ella, viendo al rubio apuntar al rostro de su jefe, de su _suegro._ Sin pensarlo demasiado apunto hacia la cabeza de la pelirroja, sosteniéndola con fuerza. La mujer lució aterrorizada.

—Hijo, qué-

—Escúchenme, señores. Yo no sé quiénes son, no soy su hijo, no sé de qué hablan. Mis padres fueron asesinados en Estados Unidos, a mí me encontraron en un basurero unos _indigentes._ —Un gruñido profundo escapó de sus labios, cabeceando al que parecía el jefe del otro bando—. Dígales que bajen sus armas y deje de apuntarle a Fugaku, o lo próximo que veras son los sesos de tu mujer volar por los aires.

Como para ilustrar su punto, presionó un arma justo en la frente de la mujer.

Rápidamente las armas de los extranjeros fueron retiradas, sin embargo Naruto no soltó a la mujer.

—Gracias, Naruto. —Habló Fugaku, cruzando sus brazos mientras sus hombres les retiraban las armas a los Namikaze—. Es un movimiento estúpido venir aquí, acusarnos sin pruebas e incluso amenazarnos.

—Naruto es mi hijo. —lloró la pelirroja, a quien habían inmovilizado. Minato se veía desesperado por ayudarla, sin embargo sabía que no era buena idea moverse, podrían dañarla aún más. —Lo buscamos durante años, investigamos tanto... y supimos que unos mafiosos se lo llevaron. Y aquí esta, con _ustedes_.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Me salvaron. —Habló, con indiferencia, mirando a ambos—. Una pandilla me había secuestrado, ellos me sacaron de ahí, me dieron una vida mejor, fuera de la calle... Me dieron una familia.

— ¡Nosotros somos tu familia! —grito nuevamente la mujer, el rubio suspiró.

—No los conozco, entienda.

Minato, por primera vez, miró a su hijo.

—Podemos demostrártelo, si me permites.

Naruto asintió, lo vio mover su mano para uno de su bolsillo, y presionó nuevamente su arma en la frente de la mujer, que volvió a lagrimear. Minato solo sacó unas fotografías. Itachi las tomó, verificándolas y abrió en grande los ojos. Incluso Fugaku lucía impresionado.

Naruto recibió las fotos y luego observó a ambos desconocidos.

 _No podía ser_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanananana batman ahre.
> 
> Bueno, gente, les comento que este es el ultimo capitulo juAS JUAS. Y, si, efectivamente la historia termina así.
> 
> No sé que decir, pero bueno, hubo smut(?
> 
> Nos estaremos leyendo en mi otro fic, y en la próxima historia. Aunque lo dudo, a menos que les guste el Drarry/Harco (?
> 
> Nos vemos, pequeñas personitas del internet.
> 
> All the love.


End file.
